Losing the Light
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: One day, all the yami's and hikair's suddenly gain their own bodies. And now, Yugi's not himself. As each day passes he slowly slips away. Now Yami has teamed up with Bakura to save his light before it's to late. But will it happen in time?
1. Chapter 1

Losing The Light

**DHITS: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Everybody: Oh Ra! She's back!**

**Sage: Hey, you don't have to live with her!**

**DHITS: Hey!**

**Sage: Seriously, I mean, all day long I have to put up with her inner monologues. " Oh Yugi, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…"**

**DHITS: We agreed to keep those personal!**

**Sage: Isn't there something you want to do?**

**DHITS: Yeah! *locks self in room with a cartoon of cookie dough ice cream and day time television***

**Sage: Not what I had in mind! *groans* Great! No I have to do it! DHITS does not own Yugioh….she is merely borrowing the characters to relieve anger and hatred towards those around her. This story will be dark….er than what she normally writes. If you want a story about ponies, rainbows and sprinkles, hit the back button and search Strawberry Shortcake fan fiction. You have been warned. **

Yugi laid on his bed, face first into the pillow. His body was sore and fatigued from the events earlier in the day. He lazily swung his hand out and it landed on his nightstand. Not bothering to take his face out of it's soft and comfortable position, he walked his hand around until it something hard and metallic. Putting his hand on the opposite side, he slide his prized possession off the wooden furniture and onto his bed. The Millennium Puzzle landed softly by his side with a small and barely audible thud.

Groaning in pain, Yugi flipped himself onto his back and placed the ancient artifact on his stomach. Serveal questions about the prior events of the day plagued him and the young adult pondered on them. He needed reassurance and called forth the only person who could give it to him.

/Yami?/ The boy called out through the mind link. His fear was as visible as the morning sun. He didn't like to admit to Yami that he was scared; it only made the point across that he was weak. As many times as the spirit of the puzzle tried to tell him otherwise Yugi knew he was weak. He wasn't courageous and strong like his darker half. In fact, he was the exact opposite. But, to avoid as lecture on how he needed to believe in himself from the spirit, Yugi normally kept this thoughts blocked off from his other half.

The ex-pharaoh appeared in a transparent form. In his trademark position, arms crossed with a frown on his face, he sat on the foot of the bed. /Yugi, you need to sleep. You have to heal./ Yami chastised.

/I can't./ Yugi said. /I can't get my mind off what happened today./

/What is it that bothers you?/

Yugi shifted into a sitting position, much to the dislike of the pharaoh, but Yugi ignored him. /Well…why would this guy want to challenge us?/

/We have often been challenged by other duelists. That is not unusual./

/No. But those who do challenge us are experienced duelists. This guy!-It was as if he never played the game before!/

Yami had been thinking the exact same thing as well. The stranger practically gave up before the duel even started. The spirit began to reflect on what happened earlier that day.

~Flashback~

Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were spending their Saturday afternoon in the local park. Yami watched his partner from inside the safety of the Millennium Puzzle. He was not worried about his young friend's safety, as long as he was with friends he was safe. The group spent some time talking about what had happened during the week at school. From tests they found difficult or easy to just the plain oddities you'd find in any high school.

After a demanding week of school, Yugi came up with the idea to relax at the park. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a voice.

"Yo! You're Yugi Motou, ain't ya?"

The group turned around to see a shady-looking man. He wore a long, brown trench coat and sunglasses, even though it wasn't that bright out. He wore a square, brown hat on top of his head trying to conceal every part of his body.

"Who wants to know?" Joey shouted, standing in front of his young friend. Joey had grown up in the ghetto, and he knew that men like these were one of two things. They were either a drug dealer, or a hit man. Sometimes, very commonly actually, they were both. The man walked closer to the group with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm a fan of yours, Mister Motou." The man said. His voice was deep and strong.

"Uh, thank you?" Yugi said uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what else to say, but he knew that this man couldn't be good news. Yami thought the same as well, for he appeared by his partner in spirit form, eyeing the man.

"I want to duel you, Mister Motou, for your title."

"No way am I gonna let my buddy duel you, ya creep!" Joey shouted. Yugi looked down and clenched his fists. While he appreciated the fact that his friend was looking out for him, Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly enraged.

"No Joey!" The small teen pushed passed his taller companion, much to everyone's shock. "This is my choice!" Yugi slung his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed his duel disk out of it. Deck and all. He threw it on his wrists.

/Yugi, are you sure about this?/ Yami asked, his voice filled with concern. /We know nothing about this guy./

/I'm sure Yami./

"If you want a duel, then you're gonna get one!" Yugi shouted. An eerie grin grew on the man's face and he pulled his arms out of the pockets, revealing his own duel disk. "Those are just the words I wanted to here." The man said as he activated his dueling mechanism. "Let the game begin!/

~One Duel Later~

The stranger's life points hit zero while Yugi's still remained around 3800. The spirit had agreed to let Yugi do this on his own on the condition that if things got to dangerous, he would step in. Not having much of a choice, Yugi agreed.

"Alright Yugi!"

"He did it!"

"I knew you could do it!"

Through the cheers of his friends, Yugi heard something come from the stranger, who was now on his knees. It was muttered but Yugi heard it clear as a bell.

"Do it now, Master?"

Yugi found that odd and walked up to his defeated opponent to make sure he was alright. Yugi outstretched his hand. "Good game." Yugi lied. It was one of the easiest duels he ever fought!

Suddenly, the man jumped on top of Yugi, grabbing the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi screamed as the man shook him violently. Yami tried to take control of the body, but found he unable too. He could only watch helplessly. Joey and Tristan ran across the field at blazing fast speed, knocking the man off their now unconsciousness friend. Joey had the man pinned down by his wrists while Tristan stood above the man.

"What the hell man?" Joey screamed while Tea ran across the aid her friend. "Yugi was just tryin' to be a good sport and you try to kill 'em?"

"It wasn't like that!" The man pleaded. "I swear! I was forced to!"

"By whom?" Tristan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I-I can't tell you!"

Joey was infuriated. He didn't want to deal with this moron anymore, He got off the man.

"I suggest you run before we call the police."

The man could only nod as he stumbled away.

"What'd you do that for, man?" Tristan asked.

"We have more important things right now." Joey said motioning his head towards Yugi. Tea was supporting his head while he came to. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Yuge, are you okay?" Joey asked as he kneeled by his friend.

"'I'm fine." He mumbled while he tried to open his eyes.

"I think we should take him home now." Tristan said and Joey and Tea agreed. Joey scooped up his short friend and together the group took him back to the Domino Game Shop.

~End Flashback~

Yami snapped out of his trance and looked back at his light. The young adult looked at him with sad eyes.

"What happened? Why couldn't you take over?"

Yami had been asking himself the same thing. He didn't like not knowing things, especially when they concerned his hikari's safety. If it weren't for his friends, who knows what would've happened to Yugi? "I honestly don't know, Yugi." He said, not using the mind link for the first time that day. Using the link used a lot of energy and required immense concentration. The same rules applied to Yugi as well and Yami knew that the boy needed his rest. "I think you should go to bed now." Yugi nodded his head in agreement and flipped onto his side, while putting the Puzzle back onto the nightstand.

Yami went inside his chambers to allow his friend to get some much needed rest.

When Yugi opened his eyes he realized he was in his soul room. Confused, the teen looked around for his darker half. The only times he entered his soul room was by his own will or when Yami called him in. Yugi knew he didn't will himself in here, but was confused as to why Yami would call him in. He was about to walk to the door and enter through Yami's when he sensed…..something. He turned around, looking past all the toys and board games that cluttered the floor.

He heard something that could only be described as a crackling sound. He carefully walked over to end of the room, where a large toy box was placed against the wall. The sound appeared to be coming from behind it. He grabbed the far end of the box and pushed it a few feet. It collected some dolls and board games and they traveled with it. When Yugi looked down, he saw a ball of dark energy.

His first instinct was to run to Yami. There shouldn't be shadow magic in his soul room! But Yugi found himself drawn to the ball. He got on his knees and reached his hand towards it. Every part of Yugi was screaming this is a bad idea! You know you shouldn't touch that! What are you doing? But Yugi couldn't control his hand. He grabbed the object and held it out in the palm of his hand. He stared at it and saw as his skin absorbed the magic. It was painful. Yugi felt as if his hand were on fire. He screamed out in pain and then everything around him became fuzzy.

His breathing became ragged and felt like he did back in the duel with Pegasus. He swore in the deep recesses of his mind he heard someone-no-something laughing.

"You're mine now." The voice said. Then everything went black.

**What's going on? Who was that man? What's happened to Yugi? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned for the next update in Losing The Light!**

**Sage: School has started again, so my hikari won't be able to update as often. She will try to update every Friday but apologizes in advance if she is unable to. **

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some may say that having the two genre's friendship and hurt/comfort is an oxymoron.**

**Sage: I say f*** those people!**

***slaps face with hand***

The first thing Yami noticed was the softness beneath him. Not only was it soft, it was silky and warm too. He wanted to lay there forever, never getting up. He could feel each piece of the fabric. It was short and thick and unweaving in some places. Despite this, he wanted to lay there and sleep forever…..Yami's eyes shot open. Since when did he sleep? He was a spirit after all! His eyes wandered the room. There was a high ceiling and a large, wooden desk to his back. At his head was a nightstand and in front of his face was a bed with blue cotton sheets. He recognized where he was.

Yes, he was in Yugi's bedroom. But why? He has always gone and stayed in his soul room whenever Yugi was asleep. During the night hours he'd search the many doors that were behind the first, large steel door. He hoped one day that he'd find the secrets of his past, but so far to no avail. Some may call him a hypocrite. He'd told Yugi many times never to go in there. Not for privacy reasons, but because of how dangerous it was. Yet, he went in there every night. There was a difference, he told himself. He could not be harmed in his own soul room. Yugi, however, could be killed.

"Yugi!" Yami's thoughts shouted. He bolted up, onto his feet to peer over the bed. His aibou was in his bed, still sleeping soundly. A frown and look of worry was plastered onto his bed, as though he were having a nightmare. Yami slowly reached his hand out and placed it on Yugi's upper arm. He quickly pulled in back in fear. He had _touched _Yugi. Yami looked down at himself. He had a _body. _Fear overwhelmed Yami. He started to panic. How did this happen? What happened? He must've been saying this out loud without knowing because Yugi began to wake up. He groaned and flipped into a sitting position. He yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What did you say, Yami?" Yugi mumbled, still half-asleep. Yami couldn't reply. He could only stare down at himself in horror. His breathing was deep and loud. He wanted to answer his hakari, but couldn't find the words to do it. He, himself, wasn't quite sure how to speak. Sure, he accidentally spoke earlier, but that was by accident! And he would speak whenever he took control of Yugi's body….but this was different. He couldn't explain in and he wasn't sure if he wanted to explain it.

He averted his eyes, _his _eyes to his young friend who was staring at him, his mouth ajar. His violet eyes were full of pain and confusion. His hands were holding onto the end of the sheets so tight, his knuckles had turned white. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. And in retrospect, he had.

"Y-Y-Y-Yami?" He stuttered, his mouth trembling. "I-Is that you?"

Yami snapped out his trance upon hearing the fear in his voice. The young adult saw the look of fear in his other's eyes, only causing him to become even more frightened. Yami never gets scared. For it to be so evident in his eyes right now, it couldn't be good.

"Yes, Yugi." Yami whispered, trying to find his voice. "It is."

"What…what happened?" He whispered racking through his brain. Could it have been that ball of dark energy he found in his soul room last night? And what about that voice he heard. You're mine now, it said. What could it have possibly meant? Yugi examined his friend, head to toe and saw something that caught his eye.

"There are two." He whispered.

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

Yugi pointed to Yami's neck. A rope wrapped around it and came down to his chest, where it was looped through the hold in the golden pyramid that hung from the pharaoh's neck. Then, Yugi pointed to his nightstand where his Millennium Puzzle sat. There were two millennium puzzles.

"How is that possible? How is this possible?" Yugi asked motioning to Yami.

"I honestly don't know, Yugi." Yugi frowned. Should he tell Yami about what he found in his soul room last night? Surely, whatever chastisement Yami would give him would be worth it if it could give them some answers.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, there was something in my-" Yugi wanted to say soul room, but he couldn't. He physically was unable to say the two words that could solve their current dilemma.

"What was that Yugi?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Last night, I went in my..there was….." Yugi grew frustrated. How come he couldn't say the necessary words? It didn't matter much anyway. Both of the men's train of thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Yugi whispered. He glanced over at his bedside clock, which only read 8:03. Why would anyone becoming here at this time? Grandpa's out of town for an archeological dig and the game shop is closed during that time. The two ran out of Yugi's room and down the wooden stairs. Yami arrived at the door first, while the person on the other side continued to ring the bell. When he opened it, he was greeted by two boys. Both had white hair and brown eyes. One looked really pissed off and he held his other by the upper arm.

"Why is it that I feel you two are responsible?" Bakura spat.

Both the yami's and hikari's sat in the living room of the Motou house. Yami sat next to Yugi, and Bakura sat next to Ryou. Yugi noticed that Ryou kept his eyes glued to the floor. Yugi knew that the relationship between Ryou and his yami was strained. Abusive, even. When they shared a body, Bakura couldn't hurt Ryou without injuring himself in the process. Maybe now that they each have their own bodies, Ryou fears that the evil spirit of the ring will go to extremes to get what he wants.

Just like he and Yami, Bakura and Ryou each had their own Millennium Ring. Due to it's power, each ring had one arrow pointing up and a Millennium Puzzle. Yugi was so lost in his own thought, he forgot that the two yami's were talking to each other. He snapped out of his own world and refocused his attention to the matter at hand.

"I told you!" Yami screamed. "I woke up, and me and Yugi each had our own body!"

"There has to be more to it than that!" The spirit of the ring snapped. "Bodies don't just appear out of thin air!"

Yugi bowed his head. He knew he had to tell Yami what he found in his soul room, but when he tried to tell Yami earlier, he found himself unable to. Why?

/Silly boy. Like I said, you are mine now./ A voice called into Yugi's head. The teenager stiffened. That voice, it was the same one he heard last night! He looked over to Yami, who looked unfazed. The dark spirit hadn't heard the voice. The group discovered that the links no longer existed.

/Who…..who are you?/ Yugi asked in his head.

The dark voice chuckled. /You'll find out in due time, little one. But for now, I'm just going to sit here and wait out. But, if you tell anyone what you hear and see from me, I will kill everyone close to you on. The. Spot./

Yugi's heart stopped. This creature was threatening his friends! Whoever he-or it is, it knows what's close to Yugi's heart. Yugi could only comply with the voice's order in order to ensure his friend's safety.

"What do you propose we do now?" Bakura said.

Yami sighed and rubbed his temples, pulling his hands down his face before clapping them together. "I honestly don't know."

"Ishizu."

All heads turned to Ryou, who hadn't spoken a single word that day. When he realized that all attention was on him, he met everyone's eyes.

"Ishizu." He repeated. "She's working at the museum now, remember? Surely she has to know something of what's going on."

"The museum opens at ten, that's only an hour from now." Yugi stated

"So, it's agreed then? We're all going to the museum the minute it opens." Yami said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get things back to normal." Bakura said bitterly.

All nodded in agreement. Yugi bit his lip. He could he hear the voice speaking to him once more, it's tone more aggressive. /Tell anyone anything about me, and I'll kill them on the spot./ Yugi became uneasy. He began to tremble with fear of the voice. He knew it spoke the truth, he could not tell anyone about him. Yami noticed his light's uneasiness.

"Is everything all right, Yugi?" He asked, concern filled his voice. Heeding the voice's warning, Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and put forth his best fake smile, trying desperately to hid all fear and tears.

"Of course, Yami. Other than the obvious," his eyes looked his partner up and down, examining the body, "everything is completely normal." Yami seemed satisfied with this answer, and turned away.

"But how long can I do this?" Yugi asked himself through his thoughts.

/That sounds like a personal problem, little one./

Yugi's eyes looked up at his dark, tears starting to fill them. He longed to tell Yami what he found in his soul room, the most likely reason why everyone has their own bodies now, but he also longed to make sure Yami lived.

/Then do everything I say./ the voice demanded. Yugi could only nod his head to no one in agreement.

**Everyone wants to do something that will make them stand out.**

**Sage: And statistically, only about 10% of those who read this chapter will review.**

**So be different! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep up with all the latest stories! Add my yami, Sage Winter, as a friend on Facebook! **

**Sage: Leave a signed review and we'll check out your Yugioh Stories too!**

**Now, if you excuse me, I must go hunting!**

**Sage: What are you hunting?**

**Plot bunnies!**

The four boys were in a back room of the Domino Museum. It was an old break room with two large couches, and an old, out-dated vending machine. Ishizu Ishtar stood in the center of the room, her face was puzzled. She hadn't been expecting her Pharaoh to come by, much less in a body of his own. And the spirit of the ring as well! The Egyptian woman was well aware of the tomb robber's past. She knew that he was an evil, brilliant man. The deeds he managed to committee over the past five millennia were dastardly. It didn't matter what the spirit's hikari said to convince that he'd behave. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"This is quite the dilemma." She said for loss of other words. Yami gave her a pleading look.

"You know how to fix it, right?" He pleaded. The Egyptian shook her head.

"We first would need to know how this happened? And why only to you two? Marik's yami has not gained his own body."

"That may be because he was ruthlessly banished to the shadow realm." Bakura said bitterly.

Yami ignored the comment. It didn't matter anyway, Marik's yami deserved what he was dealt. Yami would've thought that Bakura would be more grateful. After all, Bakura was one of the souls he saved from the maniac! "What do we do?" The former king of Egypt asked with complete concern.

Ishizu sighed. "I will try to use my millennium necklace. Maybe it can give us an answer."

The group nodded in consent. Ishizu closed her eyes, and placed her hands around the piece of gold that wrapped itself around her thin, tanned neck. She took in a deep breath and focused all her energy onto her ancient artifact.

She was traveling down a brightly lit vortex. Her arms were outstretched and her back was arched. She'd been down this vortex several hundred times during her ownership of her millennium item. She knew that eventually the vortex would fade and she'd be floating above a scene in the future. Instead, she hit a brick wall.

"Wha….?" She exclaimed. She put her hands onto it and pushed with all her might. It didn't budge. "Something's blocking this….but what?" The Egyptian woman felt herself being pulled out of her vision and was back in the real world. Four sets of eyes looked up at her expectantly and it pained her that she could not give them an answer. "I'm sorry." She said flatly. "But something is blocking my visions. Probably the same thing that caused this." The two yami's sighed in frustration.

"So what do we do now? Wait it out?" Bakura spat bitterly. Ishizu nodded her head and the man hung his head. Then, the woman's eye caught Yugi. He sat on the couch and hadn't spoken a word the entire time. She knew that was odd, because the boy was always outspoken around his yami. His eyes looked pained and distressed. As if, something was bothering him. But what exactly? Being separated physically from his darker half didn't seem to have any side affects…did it? Was there something the young boy was not saying? If that were the case, though, why would he keep it a secret? He's always the one trying to get people to tell him what's disturbing them. Why would his demeanor change so drastically so suddenly?

"Well, we best be going." Yami stated as he got himself to his feet. "If we're going to have to live with this for a while, we better get used to it."

Ishizu did not take her eyes off Yugi. "Yes, of course my Pharaoh. I will research this phenomena and alert you the minute I learn something."

Ryou Bakura stood up and bowed, clasping his hands together. "Arigato. Thank you, Mr. Ishtar."

Yugi stood up but kept his eyes glued to the floor. Ishizu watched as the four boys left the room. When Yugi was in the door way, he looked back and met her eyes for a moment before running off the catch up with the rest of the group. They were sad, and worried. And they were black.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Joey asked while he rubbed his temples.

Bakura sighed in exasperation. "We've been over this, you moron! We. Don't. Know!"

"How can you not know?" Tristan exclaimed in anger. It didn't make sense. Bakura had all of his memoires from ancient Egypt. He should be familiar with all sorts of dark magic. Hell, he probably is the wielder of the greatest and most powerful dark magic in the world. "How do we know you're not responsible for this?" Tristan said accusingly.

"Tristan!" Tea screamed.

Bakura's eyes widened. His grip tightened on the park picnic table the group was sitting at. His knuckles were turning white and the palms of his hands were starting to bruise. "You think _I _did this?"

Tristan cowered at the intensity of the dark spirit's voice. "Well….yeah."  
Then Bakura did something that surprised everyone. He bowed his head and let out a deep chuckle. It grew into a full out laugh. He bared his sharp, vampire like fangs and Tristan could only imagine them imbedded into someone's flesh. After a moment, he stopped.

"I'm flattered, Taylor." Bakura said, cocking his head. "But I assure you, if I were responsible for this, you wouldn't hear about it."

Ryou rolled his eyes in annoyance at his darker half. His upper body was leaning over the table with his arms crossed. His wore his blue polo shirt which made him look paler than normal. He had dark circles under his eyes, proof of the lack of sleep from the prior night. He had a hectic night, one he hoped not to repeat anytime soon.

~Flashback~

Ryou sat in his soul room as he often did when his body rested. It was a way to keep an eye on Bakura without damaging his already fragile body. Instinct took over and his right hand was cradling his right. Ryou looked down at it and cringed. He remembered. Back in Battle City, when Bakura teamed up with Marik, he needed a way to make him look vulnerable. A way that no one would expect to see him in the finals. He purposely broke that arm. If Ryou closed his eyes, he could still hear that cracking sound. It echoed in his head over and over again. He sighed and looked around his room.

It was dark. It looked as if it were about to rain. He sat on concrete. It was wet, even though the oncoming rain would never come. It'd was just there to tease the young man. Like an older kid would tease their younger sibling. It had been a while since he heard from Bakura. That couldn't be a good thing. With Bakura, silence meant something was going on. Something bad. He stood up and walked to the large, metal door. Without looking back he pushed it open and stepped through the threshold. The tomb robber's soul room was more impressive. The door was made out of solid gold. It had no door knob; indicating that he would never expect visitors. Ryou rarely ever entered there. He wanted as little to do with Bakura as possible. He left Bakura alone, and in return, Bakura left Ryou alone. They rarely saw each other, a fact both were happy with. As long as Bakura wasn't up to something stupid or mischievous, he stayed out of his way.

Ryou pushed open the door. Bakura's soul room mirrored an Egyptain throne room. It had high ceilings and banners criss-crossed across the long opening. It opened up a long hallway which ended at three small steps that eventually ended at a large, royal throne. Piles of gold were stacked alongside the walls. Ryou began to walk in, his footsteps echoing in the large chamber.

"Bakura?" He asked aloud, the name echoing. No answer. The hairs on the back of the boy's neck stood up. Bakura wasn't in his room. Panicking, he said again and louder, "Bakura?" Still no answer. Quickly, Ryou willed himself out of the Millennium Ring. He looked around his small room and saw a flash of white in front of him. Bakura sat on top of Ryou's desk, swinging his legs. A scowl was plastered upon his face, his face was creased due to the scrunching of his eyebrows.

"Wha…?" Ryou said. He could not believe what he was seeing. Was Bakura sitting in front of him? In a body? Of his own?

Bakura hopped down off the desk with a loud thud. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"I think we'll be paying a visit to our dear friends, the Pharaoh and his brat." Bakura said bitterly.

Ryou bit his lip. "You think their responsible?"

Bakura scoffed. "Aren't they always?"

Ryou looked away. He did not want to met his yami's eyes when he said the words on his mind. "I'm not going with you." He could hear Bakura's breathing stop. Then, a low growl was born from the bottom of his throat. "What did you say?"  
A flash of courage flooded through Ryou and he made himself look intimidating. He turned to face Bakura and a look of surprise over came the spirit's face.

"I said I'm not going with you. I have better things to do than walk five miles at six in the morning to go over to a person's house, wake them up, only to find out that they're not responsible." Ryou sounded so strong, so powerful, he even convinced himself that he'd changed the spirit of the ring's mind. Big mistake.

"You're coming." He took a step closer and violently grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him forward so that they were touching noses. Ryou gulped and tried to hide his fear. "Willing or unwilling."

Ryou knew better than to defy the dark spirit again, so he slowly nodded his head.

~End Flashback~

Ryou sighed. He could barely control the spirit when they shared a body. How was he suppose to control an insane psychopath on his own? Sure, he could always go to Yugi for help, but what good would that do? Bakura would only hurt Yugi, like he's done multiple times in the past. It doesn't matter how many times Yugi and the Pharaoh tell him otherwise, everything that Bakura does is his fault.

After over eight years he should know how he thinks. He should know how to control him better. Ryou's laid his head on top of the table. The others had gone off somewhere, so only he and Yugi were left. Yugi kept his eyes glued to the grass underneath his feet. "How does he feel about this all?" Ryou thought. "The Pharaoh is his best friend. Surely, now that he can actually interact with him, he should be ecstatic. Why does it look like he's in pain?"

"Yugi?" He said aloud.

Yugi jumped slightly at the break in the silence. He turned over to Ryou. "Hmmm?"

"Yugi…what's wrong?"

Yugi looked panicked. As if, his very life depended on the answer he was about to give. But, he did what Yugi did. He put on a fake smile. "Nothing. Just the obvious."

Ryou glared at Yugi. He'd known Yugi for too long to know when he was upset or lying. He'd pretend as if everything were all right. "Now the truth."

Yugi bit his lip and seemed to be mentally cursing himself. He shook his head. "I am telling the truth, Ryou!"

Ryou took his head off the table and raised an eyebrow. Yugi began to fidget. "I'm going to see where the others ran off too." The young man stood up and walked away. "What was that all about?" Ryou asked himself.

Yugi didn't really to go look for the others. He just wanted to get away from Ryou. The young man did not like being interrogated as he had been. Especially now. What was he suppose to say anyways? 'Hey, Ryou, there's an evil voice in my head threatening to kill us all.' It sounded stupid even as he said it in his head. Everyone would either think he was crazy or telling the truth. If they thought he was telling the truth, then they'd all freak out. Especially Yami. Ra knows how'd he react. He'd probably dig through his mind until he found the source and beat the crap out of it. Or worse.

When it came to mercy, Yami had his two sides. He could either be forgiving or ruthless. The outcome normally depended on how bad Yugi had been hurt during the battle. He cursed himself. "Why do you always have to be the one needing saving?"

/I was wondering the same thing, myself./ The mysterious voice said. /It seems as if you're always bringing everyone down./

Yugi froze in his tracks. How did the creature know about him?

/You're not that smart, kid. Keeping your soul room open! You might as well hang a sign on it declaring, 'come in a raid my memories!'/

Yugi clenched his fists. He didn't know whether to be angry or afraid. "You went through my soul room?" Yugi shouted. What Yugi didn't know was that Yami and the rest of the gang were just a few yards away.

Yami and the gang had run off. Joey insisted that they had a real battle, now that he had his own body. Being the king of games, he couldn't decline. He ran off to the other side of the park. The duel was uneventful, and as usual Yami won. They gang just couldn't hold their exticment in. Everyone's happiness turned to fear and confusion when they heard off in the not-to-far distance a cry. "You went through my soul room?' Yami froze. Everyone looked around. "That's Yugi." He said flatly. He bolted over to where he heard the sound.

"Yugi?" He called, concerned filled in his voice. "Yugi, are you okay?" He looked around and saw the boy standing just a few feet in front of him. He had a deer in the headlights look.

"Why wouldn't be I okay?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.

Yami became confused. "Wha? I heard you scream!"

"I didn't scream." He said it so confidently Yami couldn't help but believe him. But, he still wanted to be safe than sorry. "I think we should go home." Yugi nodded.

"Sounds good to me." They gathered everyone else and went their separate ways home.

**School's started and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I will try to the best of my abilities to update weekly, but please understand I may not be able to. **

**Next Chapter: You get a glimpse at this mysterious voice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late, but believe me when I tell you this was a hard chapter to write. I ended up having to write this two times. I hope it's worth the wait. I also hope that's it….good. **

Yugi laid in his bed asleep. He was troubled and sweating. His breathing was labored and was tossing and turning constantly. His half of the Millennium Puzzle rested on the nightstand, the eye glowing faintly..

He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, the only light came from the few torches located at each corner in the small, square room. It was like a dungeon. The walls were concrete and the floor was sand. Hanging from the walls were metal chains and shackles. He bent down and scooped up some in between his hands and let it slip out between his fingers. Yugi looked around. He had no idea where he was or where he could possibly be.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing in the cellar. "Is anyone here?"

"Hello, little Yugi." Came the reply from behind him.

Yugi's heart stopped beating. He knew that voice. It was the one he'd been hearing all day. He stood up and slowly turned around. There was a boy in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Yugi. He had dark, brown hair and black eyes. He wore old fashioned clothing. One piece of animal hide that came down to his knees. A leather belt was wrapped around his waist, dividing the tunic into two. He had his arm crossed and wore a proud smirk on his face.

"Who….who are you?" Yugi stuttered. He backed up until his back hit the stone cold wall. He tensed as the creature stepped closer.

"For now you can call me Akumu." Yugi gulped. Akumu approached Yugi slowly. He placed one hand beside Yugi's head on the wall.

"Wha….what do you want with me?"

Akumu's grim widened. "Not so much as you as a certain former price of Egypt."

Yugi's heart was racing. He should've known this involved Yami!

"I won't let you hurt him." Yugi said flatly.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

Yugi bolted. He ran across the square room, dashing to the large steel door. He tripped over his feet several times but the adrenaline wouldn't let him stop. He got to the door and pulled on the handle with all his might. It didn't budge. He tried again, pulling harder, but it still didn't budge.

"What?" He cried.

Akumu casually walked over. "This is my soul room, Yugi. I control the rules. And I don't think I want you leaving. " He grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him closer. "You are a pretty boy." His eyes shifted. They look as if they were truly sorry. But in an instance, they turned back to their original, dark, cruel self. "To bad I'm going to have to break you."

Yugi swung at him with his free hand, hitting him in the jaw. Surprised by this reaction, Akumu let go of Yugi's wrist. The young boy scrambled all around the room, knowing it would do no good. But he wasn't go give up without a fight. He did the only thing he could think of.

"YAMI!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. "YA-" Akumu's hand slapped over his mouth. With his free hand, he wrapped around Yugi's waist and picked him up off the ground. Yugi struggled with all his might, but to no avail. He could feel his captors warm breath in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting a fight from you. I went through every memory you've ever had, not one of them showed any signs of you being a fighter. In fact, they all showed that you hated violence." He smacked his lips together. "Tsk, tsk. Nobody likes a hypocrite, Yugi." He carried Yugi over to the wall, and to the boy's horror, was able to move the chains on the wall without touching them. They jumped at Yugi like two wild snakes, snapping at his wrists and pulling his to the wall. There was enough slack on them to allow the boy some movement , but was very limited.

He let the tears fall from his face. "Do whatever you want with me, but please don't hurt Yami." Yugi begged. "You can kill me if you want, but please, leave Yami alone."

Akumu walked over to the chained Yugi. He placed his hand under Yugi's chin and looked into his prisoners eyes. "Why that is very brave of you, your offer does not interest me. My grudge lies with the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh alone. You are merely a pawn in my game of revenge." And with that, the creature exited the soul room, leaving Yugi alone in the consuming darkness.

Yami stared up at the ceiling fan in Grandfather's room. The elder man was out on an archeological expedition and wouldn't return for several weeks. So, until he came home it was agreed (and rather hastily) that he would sleep in the room until things were straightened out.

But Yami couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind off Yugi. No matter how much the younger teen tried to convince him he was fine, Yami couldn't help but feel a tinge out doubt. He felt as though Yugi was lying to him, but couldn't find a reason for his friend to lie to him. He racked his brain over and over, but couldn't find anything that could be bothering the younger teen into submission. After several thought filled hours Yami finally gave in to his conscience. He reached over to the nightstand without looking and felt around for the phone. He picked it up off the receiver and quickly dialed the memorized number.

He put it up to his ear and counted the number of rings until they were interrupted by a groggy voice on the other end.

"…ello?" Came the sleepy reply.

Yami sat up. "Joey?"

"Yami?" Joey replied sharply. "Damn it, man! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Yami glanced over at the clock and cringed. It read in blinking red letter, 1:47 am. He hadn't thought about waking up the older man. "I'm sorry, Joey."  
He heard a sigh coming from the other end. "Since it's you calling, it must be important. So, what's going on?"

"It's about Yugi, Joey. I'm worried. Didn't he seem kind of….I don't know…distant today?"

"Maybe a lil'. But think about this from his point of view. You guys have been sharin' a body-how many years now?"  
"Almost three." Yami said proudly. He enjoyed the years he'd spent sharing a body with Yugi. It helped weld the strong bond they had to this day.

"Yeah, so he's used to you guys being inseparable and stuff. He's never really liked to be alone, ya know? So today he probably felt alone for the first time in a long time. And we all were kind of surprised by today's events that we really didn't spend that much time with him. Tell ya what, tomorrow I'll come over and hang out with just him. You watch, he'll go back to the Yugi we know and love."

"You think so?" Yami asked. While he trusted Joey's judgment, this was his best friend they were talking about! His light, the other half of his heart. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Yugi is safe.

"Yeah, man. Just relax a little."

"Thanks Joey. You always know what to say."

"That's what I do. Now, I want to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, good night Joey."

He heard a click coming from the other end of the line. Yami turned the phone off and placed it back onto the receiver. He let his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes. He could rest easy knowing that Yugi was going to be okay.

Bakura sat in the alley between the jewelry store and bank. He let a smile come to his face.

"Which one, which one." He said, eyeing both buildings. Both had their benefits. The jewelry could be worth thousands on the black market. But then he'd have a middle man. If he went for the bank, he could go ahead and get the money, but the security was more likely higher there. Bakura scoffed. He was the world's greatest thief! He'd been stealing priceless artifacts for five millennia. He could get away with stealing a couple of thousand dollars. He reached for the top of his head and pulled down the black ski masks. He walked around the front of the building and used the millennium ring to open to door. It was empty and open. The thief's grin widened. He'd hit the jackpot. He turned around and spotted the master security camera. A wire left the back of the camera and traveled across the wall connecting to a computer that was hanging from the wall.

Bakura used the ring to shatter the camera from the spot he stood on. He then proceeded to the cash registers and took out all the money in each one. He willed them into his soul room for storage. Once it happened, he felt complete. Having his own body was wonderful! If he still shared with Ryou, the teenage boy would fight him to the ends of the world to keep him from doing anything wrong. The boy had grown much better at keeping the spirit on a leash over the years. He grew better at keeping Bakura out of control of the body. He tried to explain to his host that he needed to steal. He needed the adrenaline rush! But the boy wouldn't budge. Bakura laughed.

"Maybe this situation isn't so bad after all."

**If Google translator is correct, than Akumu is Japanese for nightmare.**

**Sage: Sorry, Yugi fangirls. You can't kill the author. BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DO IT FIRST!**

**Me: *gulp* I'm gonna run now. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami: Whoa…**

** Joey: What the hell?**

** Bakura: Even I'm not that cruel!**

** Sage: What?**

** Yami: YOU KILLED THE AUTHOR!**

** Sage: Oh yeah, that. She torture's Yugi! She deserved it! **

** Yami: You don't kill the author! Now who's going to tell the story?**

** Sage: That's the beauty of it! The story will be-**

** My ghost: Told by me!**

** Sage:….Crap. **

Akumu opened his eyes. His was in a brightly lit room. The sun shone in through the open windows. A relaxed smile can onto his face. He hadn't seen the sun in so long. He got up out of bed, noting the child-like pajamas on his small frame. His attention was directed to an odd object hanging from the wall. He remembered from going through Yugi's memories. It was called a mirror. His trade mark smirk came back. He had his prisoner's odd hair and small frame. He was even able to steal the boy's eye color. Even he couldn't recognize himself.

"Imagine how that fool of a pharaoh will take to me. I bet I can pull of a better Yugi than the real one can." He searched through the oak dresser trying to find some clothes. He grew aggravated trying to find something he deemed worthy. Everything in here was childish and bland. Sighing, Akumu gave up and grabbed a black tee shirt with a blue jacket and jeans. He threw the garments on and exited the room. The house seemed modest. The carpet in the hallway was a light green and the walls were painted a soft beige. Akumu snorted.

"How ironic for the Pharaoh to move from a palace to this dump." He said.

His eyes wandered the rest of the hallway. It had a few extra doors, one Akumu guessed would be Yami's room. Not that it mattered much anyways. He didn't have to look for the Pharaoh, he'd let the Pharaoh look for him. Akumu recalled his time back in Ancient Egypt. He was well-known for his keen ability to play mind games. It was one his greatest traits. Akumu frowned. Of course, it was what also got him in trouble all those years ago.

The spirit shook his head and balled his fists. He waited too long to exact his revenge to let the past interfere. He walked down the hall, continuing his examination of the house. Nothing to interesting caught his eye. As far as he could tell, it looked like an ordinary house. Pictures hung from the walls of Yugi and an older man. Akumu saw the older man in the boy's memories. He was the teenager's grandfather. He scoffed. After walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen, he saw that the pharaoh was already up and awake. Noticing the teen's presence, the former king of Egypt greeted him.

"Good morning, Yugi." He said cheerfully as he poured himself some cereal. Akumu smiled. His plan was working. The idiot Pharaoh actually thought he was the kid. Akumu mimicked the Pharaoh's actions and poured himself some cereal.

"Good morning, Pharaoh." He said as politely as he could.

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment. The younger teen only called him Pharaoh whenever he was upset with him. Yami couldn't think of anything he could of done to upset his friend, so he shrugged it off. Yugi must've not slept well and it was merely a slip of the tongue. He watched as the boy sat down with his cereal and just started at it. It was as if he'd never seen that kind of food before. After a few moments, he brought the spoon to this mouth and quietly chewed at it. The silence became to awkward for Yami to handle so be tried to change to subject. Or, create one.

"Joey's going to come over later today. I thought we could play a round of Duel Monsters with him."

Yugi looked up from his bowl, a confused expression on his face. "What?..." He began softly. Then, it looked like a slap to the face. "Oh! Joey..yeah, that sounds….fun."

Yami stared at him. "Yugi are you feeling well?" He asked with true concern. If whatever caused their current dilemma was ailing Yugi, Yami thought he at least had the right to know. Yugi stared at him blankly. As if he were staring off into space. "No.." He trailed off. "I didn't get much sleep last night….but that's it." Yami took a bite of out his cereal. "If you're sure."

Yugi nodded hastily. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Yami nodded, but still wasn't quite convinced.

Akumu stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had to bit his lip in order to stop himself from laughing. Fooling the Pharaoh was going to be easier than he originally thought. The fact that he made it through the morning was a big step. He figured if the Pharaoh was going to make any large accusations, he would have done it earlier. Deep inside the recesses of his mind, he could hear the real Yugi whining.

/Please don't hurt him…/

Akumu rolled his eye in annoyance. This kid was a large nuisance and Akumu wished for only for him to shut up. The boy had done nothing but whine and complain every chance he got. Akumu began to wonder if it was all worth it. But then he remembered all the hell Yami put him through and the answer was clear. Yes, it was worth it.

/What I do with him is none of your concern. Actually, I'd be more concerned for myself right now if I was you/ Akumu replied.

/You're not me/

A smile curled onto Akumu's lips. For a kid who appeared so weak and pathetic, he actually had a backbone. Akumu was pretty impressed to be honest. But he knew better than anyone that you never underestimate anyone. You never know; it may come and bite you in the ass.

/No. I most certainly am not/ Akumu responded proudly. He exited the bathroom and entered the boy's room. He was tired and needed his sleep. He locked the bedroom door and fell flat on his face onto the bed.

Yugi gulped. The room he was trapped in was pitch black. He could barely see past his nose and it didn't help that he was beginning to fear the dark. He felt childish. He hadn't feared the dark since he was a child and he felt stupid. He was weak. He'd been to hell and back. He'd come face to face with complete psychopaths and he watched as his grandfather's soul was stolen right before his eyes. Yet, with all those events, he had Yami by his side. Yami was always there to protect him, to guide him. Yugi felt worthless that he couldn't save himself.

But this creature, this monster, was far from human. He moved the chains on the wall without even touching them. That alone terrified Yugi into submission. Akumu had powers. Not powers from a Millennium Item, but real, extradionary powers. Yugi shivered. He was cold. He could feel the goose bumps rising on his skin and couldn't do anything about it. His restraints kept him from rubbing himself to secure as much body heat as possible. He knew nothing about Akumu's plan to get revenge on the Pharaoh. It was obvious he was from ancient Egypt. The way he dressed and talked was enough proof of that.

But Yami's memories of his past were nonexistent. If Akumu approached him, Yami wouldn't know who he was until it was too late. Yugi could only watch through the feed Akumu gave him on the real world. He could still see through his own eyes, but only if the spirit allowed it. Yugi could only hope and pray for the best.

But was it good enough?

Joey arrived around noon and nearly ran Akumu over.

"Hey Yugi!" He yelled excitedly. Akumu stared at him confused.

"Hi..?" He said with uncertainty. He recalled the Pharaoh saying that the boy would be coming over, but he had no idea what he wanted.

"Do you want to play a game of Duel Monsters?"

Akumu smiled. He knew Duel Monsters was just a cheap rip-off of the Shadows games he used to play. He was one of the greatest duelists in all of Egypt during his time. "Sure, Joey. I'll play a game. Just let me go get my deck." Joey's face brightened up and he nodded. Akumu went up to the bedroom and snagged the pile of cards off the nightstand. He walked down the stair case, but stopped half-way. He heard the Pharaoh and Joey talking. He leaned in slightly closer to eavesdrop on the duo.

"..I told it would work!" He could hear Joey saying excitedly.

There was a pause on the other end. Finally, the Pharaoh spoke. "I'm still not sure, Joey. Just look at him. His mannerism, it's like he's another person!"

Akumu's heart stopped. The Pharaoh was onto him. Anger boiled in his blood. He wouldn't let Yami ruin his plans again. He ran down the rest of the stairs.

"There you are, Yugi. Are you ready for our game?" Joey asked. Akumu turned his back to him.

"Don't talk to me." He whispered bitterly.

"What?"

Akumu spun around. His face was beet red and angry tears formed in his eyes. "Don't talk to me!" He screamed. Before both of the men could say something, Akumu threw the cards onto the floor. His eyes caught the glass coffee table in the living room. It was the first thing he saw, and the last thing the boys saw. He focused all his energy onto the table and it came flying towards the older men. It knocked both of them onto the ground and shattered when it hit the ground.

Akumu's breathing was ragged and seeing the Pharaoh on the floor brought a small smile onto his face. He turned around and raced out of the house. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't care. He may have blown his cover, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was his revenge on the Pharaoh. He was so consumed in his own world, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. BAM! He was on the floor looking up at a person he hadn't seen in thousands of years.

"Bakura?" He said looking up at the white-haired thief. Bakura stared down at him, his mouth ajar in disbelief.

"Akumu?"

**Weeeeeeee for cliff hanger!**

**Sage: If you weren't already dead….**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be. What with school and all, it probably won't be many chapters. But to make up for it, I'll make sure the chapters are longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I got this written and typed in a week! Not that bad, right?**

**Sage: Yup. That's what happens when at school instead of taking notes you write fan fiction.**

**Come on! Who actually ever needs algebra, and Spanish two, and world geography and biology and-**

**Sage: Stop setting a bad example for the younger readers!**

**Fine. I don't own Yugioh, yadaadada. Enjoy and please review!**

Bakura stared at the person before him. He hadn't seen Akumu in over five millennia and he wasn't upset by that. Akumu was a vicious person not tainted by mercy. The crimes he committed back in ancient Egypt were so sick, not even the most cold-hearted person would dare do. But why was he here? Bakura intended to find out.

"What are you doing here?" The thief watched the creature's in Yugi's body as he stood up and dusted himself out.

"What? I can't see an old friend after so long?"

Bakura scoffed. "That'd be the case if we were ever friends."

Akumu stuck out his upper lip. "'Kura, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Bakura's hand clenched as his frustration grew. "What are you doing with the Pharaoh's brat?" He wasn't fond of Yugi or the Pharaoh, but he was concerned for their safety. Akumu could have easily disposed of them both.

Akumu smirked devilishly. "What better way to exact my revenge?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Akumu said, trying to play stupid.

Bakura snapped. He tackled Akumu down to the hard cement ground. He had the boy pinned down by the wrists and a surprised gasp escaped Akumu's mouth. Bakura's white hair hung in front of his red face. Hus breathing was deep and ragged.

"Bakura." Akumu said slowly. "Why, I didn't know you still had it in you!"

Bakura leaned in closer to Akumu, so close they were only an eyelash length apart.

"Where. Is. Yugi?" He growled through his teeth.

Akumu blinked his eyes, then laughed.

"Don't worry 'Kura." He had sweetly. "Yugi's still alive." Then, his face darkened. "For now." Akumu focused all his energy on Bakura. He clenched his eyes and focused all attention onto the thief. Bakura found his grip on Akumu slipping. The more he tried to hold on, the faster he was losing it. Akumu chuckled. "You know you can't fight it." He said in a sing-song voice. Bakura was thrown back and skidded across the sidewalk.

Akumu stood up and ran off down the opposite way of the Game Shop. Bakura was in terrible pain, but he did his best to ignore it. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the Pharaoh. He limped the direction to the Game Shop and entered. He found the Pharaoh and his blonde friend unconscious on the floor, a large glass table was on top of them. The thief ran over to the two men and got on his knees. The adrenaline running in his blood helped him life the table off them. With all his might, he flipped it over and it shattered.

Bakura shook Yami's shoulder.

"Damn it, Pharaoh! Wake up!"

Bakura heard a low groan come from the Pharaoh and he thanked Ra. Yami got up on his elbows and opened his eyes.

"Do you still think Yugi's okay?" The question was directed at Joey, but Bakura answered it anyways.

"It's not Yugi." He said half-heartedly. Yami looked up at him confused.

" What do you mean?"

Bakura frowned. "I mean we should see Ishizu. Now."

Yugi watched as the horrible image played in his mind over and over. The table just flying. Yami and Joey hitting the ground. It was unbearable. Akumu then entered the dark room, letting the door slam behind him. The noise echoed throughout the small room.

"How could you?" Akumu said playfully. "You could have killed them!"

"I didn't do that." Yugi whispered. Akumu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that not your blood on theirs?"

Yugi covered his ears as he slid down the wall. "I didn't do that." Akumu walked over to his prisoner and smiled dryly. "But you did."

Yugi watched as the scene in the room changed. Bakura. Bakura, he knew Akumu. Akumu's from ancient Egypt. Yugi thought. It was only a little information, but it gave Yugi a bigger picture of what was going on. Akumu. He took down Bakura. He injured him.

"I didn't do that." Yugi pleaded. "No. He did that. It was all him."

"Your hands did that." Akumu said. "_Your _hands did that." He repeated. "You did that."

Yugi shook his head, muttering the word no over and over again. He convinced himself that he'd rather live in denial because he. Didn't. Do. That…..or did he? Did he spill his blood on Yami? Was he the one who injured Bakura? No! He didn't do that, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"But I am the weak one." He thought. "I'm the one who can't protect myself. I'm the one who always needs rescuing. I'm the one always used as bait. Why can't I take of myself?"

"Why indeed." Akumu said.

Yugi didn't answer.

"The Pharaoh was always to proud for his own good. He always felt a need to be the protector." Akumu trailed off, then scoffed. "Of course, he's always been a lousy one. That bastard wouldn't know what real protection is if it bit him in the ass."

Yugi looked up at the man, trembling. He wasn't just a being. There was more to him than that.

"Who are you?" Yugi whispered.

Akumu seemed to take pleasure in this. He gave a dark, toothy grin and got down to Yugi's level. He looked the boy directly in the eyes.

"I'm your real yami."

**(I wanted to leave it here, but you guys have been so patient and awesome, I'm giving you more!)**

"No." Yugi muttered. "No. No!" He screamed. "No! Yami's my yami!"

Akumu stood and dusted his hands.

"Hikari and Yami. Light and Dark. Day and Night. The two are suppose to be complete opposites. You are a soul of pure light. I am a soul of pure darkness. The Pharaoh is in between. He doesn't met the qualifications."

Yugi opened his mouth to interject, but Akumu stopped him.

"The fact that you look alike is merely coincidental. It doesn't change the fact that I'm your yami."

"I don't believe you." He said almost inaudible. "No. I don't believe you."

Akumu shrugged. "You don't have to believe me. But it's the truth."

"No! You're lying!"

Akumu's face reddened. "I am many things, hikari." He said the word with such disgust, it was as if it pained him to say it. "But I am not a liar."

For not the first time in his life, Yugi wished he were smaller. He wished he were invisible so people would leave him alone. Let him live a normal life. But Yugi knew he wasn't normal and he would never be. And ignoring Akumu wouldn't help things at all. Yugi swallowed.

"And….Bakura?"

"Such a disappointment. It seems as if the king of thieves grew a soft spot during his stay in the modern world." Akumu sighed. "But, no matter. Bakura is merely a roadblock on my path to revenge. Now, I have to go."

Akumu turned around and left the room.

(I can't escape this hell.)

No, he couldn't. It was specially designed so Yugi couldn't leave.

(So many times I've tried)

And all attempts ended in vain. It got to the point where it wasn't even worth trying.

(But I'm still caged inside.)

He was trapped here. No one could save him. Yugi knew Akumu was going to confront Yami eventually and there was no way Yami could win. Akumu was just to powerful.

(Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!)

"I didn't hurt them. I didn't hurt them." Yugi said. "Akumu hurt them. I didn't. I'm not evil!"

(So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!)

"Stop thinking like that." Yugi chastised himself. "You're not an animal. You're not evil. You didn't do that!"

(Help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become!)

"Yami.." Yugi said quietly as the tears began to fall. "I need you."

**Song Lyrics: Animal I have become By Three Days Grace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing to say except I am sorry. I am sorry for this being so late, but school got in the way. Sorry for any grammatical errors, but I was trying to update soon. **

**Sage: We don't own Yugioh.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TONS OF MURDER!**

The trio sat once again in the Egyptian woman's museum. Yami was pacing back and forth impatiently. He demanded that Bakura tell him what was going on with Yugi, but Bakura would only shake his head and say they had to wait for Ishizu. Yami reluctantly agreed saying he hoped Bakura knew what he was doing.

Bakura hoped so too.

Ishizu entered the room, millennium necklace in hand. She appeared rather distressed; a panicked look filled her eyes. Ryou sat quietly by his self, not wanting to get involved in the predicament between the two spirits. They'd been at it like cats and dogs ever since Bakura came and picked Ryou up, demanding that he come to the museum. Ryou sighed. He wanted things to go back to normal…his normal anyways.

"You have found something?" Ishizu asked as her fingers played with the necklace.

"I think I know what happened." Bakura said calmly. "But it'll be easier if the Pharaoh saw it for himself. Ishizu stared at him for a moment, then nodded. She handed the necklace to Bakura, who in return gave it to Yami.

"Think the name, Akumu." Bakura directed. "It'll come to you." Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance, but did as he was told. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the name Akumu. It held no meaning to Yami but he inferred it once had. An image began to form in Yami's mind and he let the millennium necklace do it's work.

There was a young boy, no older than ten sitting by himself on the red sand. The other children appeared to be participating in a game of tag. Yami wondered why the other boy was by himself. He looked angry. Then the rocks in front of him began to float on their own. They started to juggle themselves in a perfect circle. One of the other children noticed what was happening and began to laugh and point.

"Hey everyone!" he called, "Look at what Akumu's doing! Freak!" The other children began to join in the chanting.

"Freak! Freak! Freak!"

Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. The boy had the gift of telekinesis. Why couldn't the others see that? The first boy walked up to Akumu and snatched one of the floating rocks. The others fell. Akumu looked up at the boy with disdain.

"Ra, Akumu! You're such a freak!"

"Don't say anything that could cost you your life, Dastun." Akumu said with no emotion.

Dastun began to laugh. "You can't even win a simple game of tag! What makes you think you can kill me?"

"One day I will join the Pharaoh's army. And you will pay."

Dastun snorted. "The Pharaoh wants someone with brawns, not brains. He wants someone like me!"

Akumu smirked. "Then you're over qualified."

Dastun growled. He went out to punch Akumu, but his fist stopped mere millimeters from Akumu's face.

"Hey!" he cried. "Let me go!"  
Akumu shrugged. "As you wish." Dastun was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown backwards. The other children began to run away, screaming. Akumu stood up and walked over towards Dastun. The boy groaned. Akumu spat in his face. Dastun brought one foot behind Akumu's ankle and pulled him down. He then punched Akumu in the nose so hard it began to bleed.

The boy's grabbed each other's shoulders and began to roll on top of one another. All the while, Akumu visualized Dastun's beating heart. Then, he visualized it not beating. Silent. Dastun's heart beats began to grow slower and slower and his struggles grew weaker. Then they stopped completely. Akumu stared into Dastun's dead, unblinking eyes.

"I warned you."

The scene began to change. The boy, Akumu, was older now. Maybe thirteen or fourteen. His posture was straighter, his gait stronger. He walked down a market place, the sound of silver jingled in his rags. He eyed the local baker and a bit of drool creped out of his mouth. He walked over to the stand and admired the food. He picked up the biggest, freshest loaf he could find.

"Ye got a good eye, son." The baker said as he placed dough in the ancient over. "That piece is fit only for the Pharaoh himself."

"How much?" Akumu asked.

"Eight pieces of silver."

Akumu frowned. "I only have five." His stomach growling, Akumu placed the bread back down and began to walk away.

"Wait." The baker called. He smiled and picked the loaf back up. "Prehaps, just this once, I can make an exception. Five pieces of silver."

Akumu's face brightened and he pulled out his money. "Thank you sir!" He exclaimed. The two exchanged items and Akumu made his way down the road. He spotted a girl and a boy chasing each other. They were both very sickly looking. Typical street rats. Akumu felt pity for them and called over the two children. Thinking they had done something wrong, they walked over with their heads hung low. Akumu sighed and broke off a large slice of bread and gave it to the girl.

"You take good care of that, you hear?"

The girl nodded happily and ran off. The boy spoke.

"Please excuse my friend, sir." He said politely. "My friend, she is a mute."

Akumu frowned. "I'm sorry."

The boy shook his head. "It's not anyone's fault, mister. But I must watch her constantly. If the Pharaoh's guards were to find out they'd…they'd…" he couldn't finish his sentence before the tears began to fall. "They'd kill her, mister.'

Akumu nodded. He knew that the girl would be considered a witch due to her disability. If he were caught with his powers, he would be considered a warlock and condemned to the same fate. The girl ran past Akumu.

"Dawnt!" the boy called. "Dawnt!"

Dawnt didn't hear him. Instead she kept running into a horse. A man in royal garments jumped off, a crown was on his head.

"Oh no." The boy whispered.

The Pharaoh stared at the fallen girl and grunted. He then spotted the bread in her hands.

"Stealing from the king?" he asked in a deep voice. "You know the punishment, don't you?"

The boy ran over to the Pharaoh and kneeled. "Please sire! We didn't steal anything! Honest!" he pleaded.

"Then where did you get it from? If I recall, this is not the first time you've been accused of such a crime, Bakura. Bakura flinched.

"He gave it to us!" Bakura pointed a trembling finger at Akumu. The Pharaoh approached Akumu. The boy stood straight, trying to look stronger.

"Boy!" he called.

"Y-yes, your majesty?"

"Boy. Did you give those street rats some bread?"

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Why?"

"They were hungry, sire. I fear they are orphans, from Kul-Elna." (1) Akumu swore he saw a flash of rage in the king's eyes.

"That's impossible., " he said darkly. "Kul-Elna had no survivors."

"None that you found."

"My best men scavenged the ruins. Not a soul was found. "

Before Akumu could respond, one of the Pharaoh's guards yelled, "Let go of the Prince!"

Both men turned around to see Dawnt clinging tightly around a small boy's waist. Bakura was trying to pry her off, but she only grasped on tighter. The Pharaoh dashed over to his son and ripped the girl off. "Do you know what the penalty is for assaulting the prince of Egypt?"

Dawnt went into hysterics.

"Well? Do you?"

"Father," Yami tried to reason, "Father, have mercy! I am not hurt! Can't you see you've frightened her?"

"When you are Pharaoh and have a son of your own, you shall understand, Yami. That girl was trying to seduce you!

"Please sire!" Bakura begged. "She did not know what came over her! Your son, he-he reminds her of her brother. He recently died, sire."

"I don't want petty excuses! What do you have to say for yourself?" Akumu watched as the girl tried to speak and defend herself but all that came out was a gargled noise.

"My king," the guard said, "it appears that she is a mute."

The Pharaoh growled. "She will die."

"No!" cried all three of the boys.

"Father!" Yami cried, "Father you can't!"

"I can too." He nodded to the guards. One pulled Bakura away and the other held Dawnt down. The Pharaoh took his sword out of its sheath.

"Father!" Yami screamed. "Don't!"

The Pharaoh ignored his son and walked to the girl. The guard had her face in the sand, leaving her skinny neck exposed. He raised his sword high.

For Akumu, it all went in slow motion. He heard AKumu and Yami's pleas only as a whisper. Dawnt's crying is inaudible. All he saw and heard was the Pharaoh's sword. He clenched his eyes and thought only of the sword. He opened his eyes and just as the king was about to swing-

"Stop!" he exclaimed. The sword was stuck a mere inch from Dawnt's head.

The Pharaoh was bewildered. He released the sword's handle and it remained floating.

Tears were running down Akumu's face. "Bend." He commanded. The blade bent up to the king. Everyone stared at Akumu, shocked.

"By the gods…." The Pharaoh whispered.

"Fall." The sword fell to the ground at the king's feet.

"Now you've done it." Akumu thought. "Now it'll be your head they try to chop off."

The king motioned with his finger to come forward. He did. The guards had released the children and Bakura was holding Dawnt as she cried.

The Pharaoh picked up his managled sword. "Did you do this?" he asked.

"Akumu nodded. "Yes sire."

"Boy, where are your parents?"

"Dead sire." Akumu bit his lip. His parents had died serveal years ago. But he felt no remorse. His parents angered him and he did to them what he did to Dastun several years ago. It may seem cruel, but Akumu found it necessary at the time.

The King smiled. "How would you like to join the Pharaoh's army?" Akumu's heart dropped into his stomach. Could it be true? His dream of being in the army? It was.

"Would you like that, son?"

"Oh. Y-yes sir! Very much sir!"

The Pharaoh smiled and held out his hand. "What is your name boy?"

"Akumu, sire."

"Come Akumu."

Presend day Yami watched the scene change again. Serveal years had past and he watched as his past self stood in the throne room, silent. An old version of AKumu stood with him, arms crossed and eyes like a snake.

"Yami," he said calmly. "I understand you are still grieving the loss of your father…" he trailed off, looking into space, "but you must prepare for your coronation tomorrow."

Yami shook his head. "What good would that do, Akumu? I will never be as great a leader as my father."

"I assure you, Yami, you will do better. Your father had a kind heart, but you have a forgiving one. Don't you remember that day in the market?"

Yami smiled. "How could I forget? I do wonder whatever happened to that boy and girl, though. "

Akumu grinned. I'm sure they're fine. "

Akumu left the room and exited the palace. He turned the corner where the door to the pantry was. He saw a flash of white run into it. Akumu walked up to and entered the pantry. The man was tanned and skinny. He was shoving food into a brown sack as fast as possible.

"Stealing again, are we?" Akumu asked.

Bakura spun around and saw Akumu. He spat on the ground. "If you would give me and Dawnt food, I wouldn't have to steal!"

"Ah, Dawnt. How is she by the way?"

Bakura scoffed. "Sick. Just like the last time you asked. And the time before that!"

Akumu smacked his lips. "Such a shame. She was beautiful. But soon it won't matter."

"I swear to Ra if you lay one hand on her I will kill you!"

"Such big words for such a petty thief."

"You abandoned us!" Bakura shouted. "For one moment, we were treated like equals. Not like street urchins! That one moment when you saved her life we felt like someone actually cared! For one moment, we were worth a damn!" His breaths wre deep and he was panting heavily. "You can't just save lives and expect people to forget about you."

"Perhaps not." Akumu said slowly. 'But never does it say the rescuer has to remember the ones he saved."

Bakura's stance became more aggressive. His grip on the sack tightened and his knuckles turned white. "Remember Kul-Elna." He whispered. "We will rebuild it. And when we attack Cairo, I will personally assure that you will die at my hand."

"Is that anyway to say thank you for saving your pathetic wife's life?"

Bakrua didn't answer.

The scene changed again.

He held her body in his hands. She was cold to the touch and blood caked over her face. It seeped out slowly through her skull mating her beautiful hair. Her eyes were open, but they were lifeless. He stroked a gentle hand over her face. Then, the door was broken down. Serveal of the Pharaoh's guards tackled him to the ground while the others pried the dead body away from his fingers. Yami came in and gasped at the sight. There was his beautiful wife, lying dead on the floor. And her murderer was someone the Pharaoh had known ever since he was a little boy. He saw Akumu struggling with the guards. Anger flooded through his veins and his fists clenched. "Guard!" He shouted.

His main guard held Akumu through his struggles. "Yes, my king?"

"Guard, I want him executed at the next possible moment!" Yami shouted. He was angry, no, he was beyond angry. There were no words to describe this rage. But he wanted to make sure that bastard suffered.

"Yes, my lord." The guard began to carry Akumu out."

"You can't do this to me!" he shouted. "I am the future of this country! Without me, Egypt will fall and you know it!"

Yami didn't answer.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Kill me! Do whatever you want! But I will get my revenge."

The scene turned black. Yami opened his eyes and found himself back inside the museum. He was terrified at what he just witnessed. For the first time, he was able to see his life back in Egypt. What this AKumu person had to do with this, he did not know. He only hoped Bakura had a reason for putting him through that.

"Who was that?" Yami asked, staring at Bakura.

"That," Bakura said flatly, "was Akumu. He was in the Pharaoh's army. He had the extroaidnay power of teleknesis. But his power turned to anger. He killed the Pharaoh's wife in her sleep and he was executed. He swore revenge on the Pharaoh."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Bakura sighed. "He found a way to manifest his spirit into human form. That day Yugi was attacked in the park, that was AKumu taking over some man's body. He must have moved his self into the Millennium Puzzle. He then used his powers to separate us from our lights and-"

"And he took over Yugi's body." Yami finished. "Oh gods! Some random spirit is taking control of Yugi?"

Bakura nodded.

"How…how do we stop him?"

Bakura looked up at him. "Like we get rid of everything that stands in our way."

"A shadow game."

Akumu was waiting for the Pharaoh. He stood inside the Game Shop playing with the card on the shelf. His looked through the different decks and laughed. How someone was able to re-create the shadow games from his time was beyond him. It's not like these games were actually life and death situations. His ears perked up. The Pharaoh was coming.

"Finally, I will get my revenge."

**I will try to update faster next time. I thank you for your patience. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yami wanted to run home. He wanted to find this Akumu person, wherever the hell he may be, and fight him. He wanted to make him suffer for stealing his hikari. Yami wanted Akumu to feel pain. He wanted him dead. Dead, like he should've been. He already had a reason to hate this person. He had kidnapped his best friend and put him through God knows what. But know Yami had learned that five thousand years ago, this man, this man he had considered a friend, an ally, a brother, had raped and killed his wife. Yami may not have remembered his wife from ancient Egypt, but seeing her in that memory, dead in Akumu's arms, it brought tears to his eyes.

Bakura had been eerily quiet this whole time. He was lost in his own thoughts, Yami could tell. They needed a game plan to beat Akumu. The spirit of the ring suggested they sit out by the pier to think. Both men now sat on the dock with their feet in the water. Barely a glance had been exchanged between the two. Yami took good notice to see the expression in Bakura's eyes. Or lack of. He was just like a hollow shell, like he wasn't even there. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Yami himself was lost in his own thoughts. Why on Earth was Bakura helping him? Why on Earth would he care whether Yugi died or not? Why would he care about the greater good? Yami bit his lips. So many question and no answers. Yet, these were necessary questions. Ever since they first met back in Duelist Kingdom, Bakura had made it quite clear that it was his goal to kill him. Why would he have a sudden change in perspective? He obviously knew something about Akumu that he wasn't letting on. If he really cared about Yugi why would he hold back?

"There's only one way to find out." Yami thought. He sighed.

"Why are you helping me?" He said aloud. He looked over at Bakura and saw something flash in his eyes. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was rage. But to Yami, it looked like guilt. Like he had been slowly eaten away by something all his life and he never let anyone on to it. He was hiding something..but what? Bakura's lip began to tremble and his eyes started to water. Then it all hit Yami.

"You want revenge too." It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be. Akumu had done something terrible to Bakura and now the spirit wanted his revenge. Bakura began to shake and tears started to run down his face. Yami was taken aback by this. He honestly never expected Bakura to have any feelings that resembled something human. But here he was, crying in front of a man he swore to kill thousands of years ago because this man's father killed his own. Bakura's breathing was in short gasps and he clenched his eyes shut.

"He killed her!" Bakura shouted to no one in particular. "That bastard killed her!"

Yami blinked. He remembered, Bakura had a wife to. He never saw Akumu kill her, but he did recall Akumu saying he would. It appeared that this spirit was a man of his word.

"He killed her!...Right in front of me!" Bakura sobbed into his hands. Yami began to shift uncomfortably. Part of him wanted to comfort the spirit of the ring, but another part of him was saying 'He's your enemy!'. Yami didn't know which part to listen to. He sighed and hesitantly began to pat Bakura's back. The Tomb Robber flinched at the gesture, but he allowed Yami to continue.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." He said softly.

~~Flashback~~

Bakura was running. The burlap sack bounced off his shoulder, hitting his back. He didn't want to look suspicious but he needed to get home quickly. Dawnt was deathly sick and she needed medicine soon or else..

Bakura forced that thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think or else. He wanted to think about what made him feel better. The herbs he stole from the palace would be enough to keep her alive longer. He turned a corner and ran into a small mud hut. It was dark and damp and the place reeked of feces, but to Bakura it was home. He placed the sack down and went to the center of the room. On the ground was a small fire pit. The Thief got down on his knees and picked up the sticks. He began to vigoursly rub them together, until he saw smoke. He put the sticks down and blew on the smoke. The straw and twigs lit and the fire started.

"Honey." Bakura said and he stood up. "Baby, I got the medicine." From the other side of the hut, a young woman came over. She had thin blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was gray and her eyes showed how sick she was. She gave her husband a thin smile and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bakura hugged her back and petted her hair. He looked at his hand and frowned. Between his fingers were about a dozen strands of yellow hair. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Sit down, baby." Bakura commanded and directed to a small chair in the corner. Dawnt obeyed his orders and ran over to the seat. Bakura dug through the sack and pulled out a small leaf. It was dark green and star shaped. He also took out a loaf of bread. He picked off a slice and stuffed the herb inside it. He gave it to his wife.

"This will help with the nausea." He said. She smiled and began to slowly eat it.

"She's so beautiful." Bakura thought. His gaze strayed to the many bits on her bare legs. "The doctor says you have malaria. You weren't suppose to live this long. But you beat the odds. Please, baby. Just fight it some more. You've almost won this battle. If you die….I don't know what I do."

He fought the tears that were being born in his eyes. Not because he was to proud to cry in front of his wife, but because he didn't want to scare Dawnt anymore than she already was. She finished the bread and nodded her thanks to Bakura. He stretched out his hand and she gingerly took it. "Let's go to bed."

The couple laid in their small bed. Both were asleep when Bakura was awakened by a strange noise. He sat up and shook Dawnt. "Wake up, honey."

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Even though she could not speak, her eyes did.

"I think someone's in the house." He whispered. Dawnt let out a small gasp.

"No." Bakura reassured. "I think it's fine, but I'm going to check it out." He glanced sideways. "Stay here." He commanded. Bakura got out of the bed and began to search the house. The house was very small so there wasn't a lot of searching to do. He heard the noise again. It was like a scuffling sound. It was coming from outside. Bakura ran out the house and searched up and down the street. He heard a gasp and Bakura's blood ran cold. He knew that gasp. He turned around and saw Akumu holding down Dawnt.

"A mute and a dunce? You sure can pick them, Bakura." Akumu said proudly. Dawnt was being held by her wrist. She struggled against Akumu, but the man's grip was just to strong.

Bakura was scared. He was scared for his wife. "Let her go, Akumu." He said trying to hid his fear, but it was evident in his eyes.

"Why would I ever do that?" Akumu asked.  
"Because," Bakura said, "she never did anything to you."

Akumu chuckled. "That is where you wrong, dear Theif. She did everything to me. She is an abomination to our society. Her handicap has tainted the good name of Egypt. Being the Pharaoh's advisor, I cannot allow the name of our kingdom to ruined by one useless girl!" With that, Akumu threw Dawnt down onto the sand.

"Dawnt!" Bakura cried. He ran over to the girl and cradled her head. She moaned in pain. Akumu walked over to the couple and spat on the girl's face. Rage flooded threw Bakura. He stood up and tackled Akumu to the ground. "You bastard!" He screamed. "You have no right to treat her that way!"

"She will die!" Akumu screamed in a laughing manner. He closed his eyes and Bakura gasped. He looked over at Dawnt. She was on her hands and knees vomiting uncontrollably. Bakura watched her stomach as it had it's spasms. He saw her throw up bits of green leaves.

"The medicine!" He thought. He looked back at Akumu. He needed to break his concentration. He punched the man in the stomach and Akumu yelled in pain. He glanced back at Dawnt. She had stopped vomiting, but now her arms were having tremors.

"Stop it!" Bakura pleaded. This time he made no attempt to hold back the tears. "Please! Kill me instead! But leave her alone!"

Akumu said nothing. He merely stayed in the sand with his eyes closed. Bakura punched Akumu in the jaw. Akumu's eyes shot open and he spat out blood. It trickled down his chin and landed onto his chest. An angry look came across his face. "You'll pay." He glanced over to Dawnt and a devilishly smile took over his face. "Too bad she'll be the one to suffer." And with a snap of his eyes, Akumu's powers once again took over the poor girl. Bakura was petrified by fear. He witnessed his wife take her last breath, before falling on her side, dead.

"NO!" He screamed. He left Akumu and ran over to Dawnt. He cradled her in his arms as he studied her face. Her eyes were closed and a peace-filled smile was formed out of her lips. "No…" Bakura whispered. The tears stung as the fell down his face but he didn't care. He buried his face in her chest and he cried. He simply cried. He didn't care that Akumu had left, he didn't care that he may did for assaulting the Pharaoh's advisor. The only thing he had ever cared about now laid dead in his arms. He sat there the rest of the night and simply cried.

~End Flashback~

Bakura had run out of tears to cry. His face was flushed and his eyes were red. That trademark glare had returned as he came to the end of his story. His had gripped the end of the dock so hard his knuckles were white and his throat was sore from sobbing. He had just let the Pharaoh, his enemy, see him cry. Oddly, he didn't care. In fact, he even began to think about his life. Why had he sworn vengeance against Yami anyways? It was Akumu that really destroyed his life. It was Akumu that he really was after.

"What happened then?" Yami said softly, breaking the silence.

Bakura glanced his way for a moment, then looked away. "I heard what happened to the queen. I heard that he was to be executed and I went to see. I wanted to see that bastard die. After all he did, it was what he deserved. But…" Bakura trailed off.

"But?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Bakura shook his head quickly. "But before he was executed, he got away. He was half way out of the kingdom before you and your army caught up with him. You were forced to use the Millennium Puzzle to send him to the shadow realm."

Yami sighed. He had just learned a great deal about his past, yet it was an awful part. He had not known that he and Bakura were joined by a common enemy. "You and Akumu are enemies then?" Yami asked.

Bakura was in no mood to berate the Pharaoh for his ignorance. He nodded.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Yami stated. "We both have our reasons to wanting Akumu dead. We both should get a chance to exact our revenge."

Bakura's usual smirk came back. "I'm going to make sure Akumu wishes he had died five thousand years ago."

"Then let's make that happen."

~Page Break~

Akumu was playing with some of the trinkets in the Game Shop when he heard the bell on the front door ring. He turned around to see the Pharaoh and the Thief entering together, both glaring equally.

"Hello." Akumu said emotionlessly. "How may help you?"

"You know damn well what we want!" Bakura shouted.

"Do I?" Akumu played. "Please, remind me. My memory has been very foggy these last few days."

"I know I sent you to the shadow realm." Yami stated angrily. "I know that you somehow found a way out, and used that man in the park as a vessel. Then you have the nerve to use my own hikari against me?"

"That's where you are mistaken." Akumu said scolding. "Yes, I used Yugi against you. But he's not your hikari."

"What?" Yami shouted.

"You two are suppose to be opposites. I haven't seen much of that."

"Calm down, Yami." Bakura warned. "He's playing with you. He wants you angry."

"While that is correct, I am merely telling the truth. I am Yugi's yami. If you kill me, then you kill him."

"I don't believe you." Yami said bitterly.

Akumu shrugged. "Fine. But you'll wished you had listened to me if you end up killing Yugi."

"Let's get this over with." Yami said.

"Fine. One shadow game. Since I am being challenged, I see it is only fair that I chose the game."

Yami and Bakura said nothing.

"I take your silence as an agreement. Very well. If I win, I get to send you both to the shadow realm."

"And if we win?" Bakura said hastily.

Akumu gave a toothy grin. "Well, we just have to see what happens then, won't we?"

**IMPORTANT! I have been plagued with writer's block for the shadow game. Therefore, I am having a contest. If you have an idea for a shadow game, private message me your idea. If I like I will use an you will receive credit for that chapter. If possible, we may work on the chapter together. Thank you for your support. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage: Wow, Bakura. You **_**sure **_**made an impression last chapter.**

**Bakura: Piss off!**

**DH: Okay, I know I said I wanted help for this chapter and I got several good ideas, but..**

**Readers: BUT?**

**But in the end, I came up with my own idea. I know it sounds arrogant, but I thought this idea was better than any sent to me. Only I know my story better than my readers, and only I truly know what kind of person Akumu is. So, I came up with a game that would reflect Akumu. I hope everyone understand that I did what I thought needed to be done. **

Akumu smiled devilishly and snapped his fingers together. Yami and Bakura watched in confusion as the living room screen became distorted and fuzzy. The couch disappeared as did the television and fireplace. The green carpet turned golden and Yami soon realized that it was sand. Once everything settled down, Akumu stood proud and he no longer looked like Yugi. He looked like himself with brown hair and green eyes, and that trademark smirk.

"Welcome, gentleman, to the playing field." Akumu said with outstretched arms.

"And what exactly will we be playing?" Bakura demanded impatiently.

Akumu seemed to take pride in this question. He took a step forward and out of nowhere two shadow creatures appeared. Yami recognized them as White Fang and Man-Eater Bug. Both creatures snarled and snapped their large jaws together, the snapping noise echoed through the emptiness.

"The name of this game is one I'm sure your both fairly familiar with. It is Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek?" Bakura shouted. "That game is for children!"

"Precisely." Akumu said as his eyes locked with the ground underneath him. "I was shunned as a child because of my abilities. What I saw as power they saw as a means to make me feel like an outcast. While the other children played the various games of tag and hide and seek, and hop scotch, I was left alone by myself."

"This is serious!" Yami shouted, enraged. "This isn't so you can re-live your childhood!" Yami wanted to feel pity for Akumu. After all, he did have a lousy childhood. But this man, this creature, had ruthlessly murdered countless people, destroying hundreds of lives. He crossed the line by killing his wife, but now he had taken Yugi hostage and demanded that he and Bakura play a game for children.

Akumu cocked his head. "I said I'd picked the game. You did not make any objections to that. Now, shall I explain the rules or do I have to explain to Yugi that his supposed best friend refused to even try to save him?"  
Yami clenched his fists together in defeat. He hung his head limply. "What are the rules?"

Akumu smiled in triumph. "You will have to hide while myself and these two creatures try and find you."

"Three against two?" Bakura shouted. "That's not fair! The shadow games are supposed to be fair and balanced!"

Akumu rubbed his chins with his fingers. "I suppose your right, Tomb Robber. Fine. I'll even the stakes if that it what you wish." Akumu snapped his fingers again and Yami and Bakura watched as a figure appeared in front of them. It was dirty and trembling viciously.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted once he realized who that figure was. He ran over to the boy and got on his knees, pulling the boy into a tight, protective grasp. "Yugi." Yami repeated, softer this time. The boy looked up at him, the fear was evident in his eyes.

"Y-y-y-yami?" He stuttered. "W-where are we?" His eyes wandered until they landed on his captor. "What's he doing here?" Yugi shouted.

Yami's blood boiled at the sight of his friend. Akumu had traumatized the boy to the point that he was on the verge of insanity. He tried his best to soothe his friend, but the sight of Akumu wouldn't allow that.

"What did you do to him?" Yami demanded.

Akumu ignored the question, but re-focuses his attention on what he was saying. "Now that the odds have been evened, let me continue. You will have to hide from myself and my creatures before time runs out." A large hour glass appeared behind him, the sand stayed still as though there were frozen. "From this point on it's rather simple. If I find all three of you before time ends, I win. If somehow one of you manages to get by me long enough for time to run out, you will win."

Yami helped Yugi up to his feet and the boy refused to let go of him. Yami felt the same. He didn't want Yugi to let go, he wanted to feel his presence there and know he was safe and sound.

"The loser_s_" he added stress onto the last sound, as if indicating he was already sure that he would win. And why should he think any different? He could control their actions an advantage that his opponents could not use against him. Akumu was positive that he would be the victor in this game and when it was over, not only would he have gotten to play a rather entertaining game, he'll get to dispose of his two greatest enemies in all time. "get a one way trip to the Shadow Realm."

He was elated. This would be an easy victory he figured as he observed the trio. Yugi was weak and tired from being locked in the soul room. Bakura's anger would be his downfall, as it had been the five millennia ago. He took great delight in observing Yami. The ex-Pharaoh's arrogance for himself and devotion for the boy will distract him for a second.

"But a second is all I need to win." Akumu thought proudly.

"I'll count to one hundred while you all go and hid."  
"Hide?" Bakura shouted. "Look around you!" He gestured to the area that was the playing field. "There is nothing but sand as far as the eye can see!"

"Then look beyond what the eye can see!" Akumu snapped impatiently. He closed his eyes and began counting. "One…two…three…"

Yami, Yugi, and Bakura didn't bother to discuss anything. They just ran. Yami only looked back for a glance to make sure that Akumu was still there counting. White Fang and Man-Eater bug were watching them cautiously, but stayed behind their master. Once there were out of sight, but still within ear-shot of Akumu, did they talk.

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked, keeping a hand on Yugi.

"I don't know about you two," Bakura said, "but I'm going to find my own hiding place."

Yami shook his head. "No, we should stay together."

Bakura laughed. "Why? Then we'll all be caught at once and lose three times as fast."

"He's right." Yugi said softly. Yami turned to his friend and noted the sadness in his voice. "We need to work together to win, but we need to spilt up. Yami's eyes widened at the statement.. Yugi was wanting to spilt up? Did he not know the stakes if they lost his game? Yes, he had been in Shadow Games before, but this one was quite different than any other one he had participated in before.

"Thirty-three..thirty-four.." Akumu called from the distance.

Yami hung his head in defeat. The others were right, they'd have to go their separate ways in order to win this. As much as he didn't want to leave Yugi unaccompanied, he realized that he had no choice.

"Fine." He said, the despair wasn't as evident as he thought it would be in his tone.

"Fifty! Fifty-one.."

"Hide." Yami ordered. Bakura ran off to the left. Yugi looked up at him and moved Yami's hand off his arm.

"We'll win this." He comforted before running off to the right. Yami watched the dust brought up by his shoes until it disappeared, letting the spirit know that his friend was well past the horizon. He made his legs move and then he made them move faster, and then he was running north.

There were no trees, bushes, not even any cacti that could off some type of shelter. There was just no place to hide. Yami mentally cursed out Akumu. Why did it have to be the desert? Why couldn't they have had this back in Domino, where there were actually places to hide? He shook his head. There was nowhere to hide. All he could do was run and that's what he did. He only hoped that the others were having better luck than he was.

Bakura had made it far. He couldn't hear Akumu shouting and his foot prints in the sand were already being buried by the constant wind. The desert had been agonizingly hot, but for some reason this area was cooler. Bakura's couristy got the better of him and he walked forward over the large sand dune that had been before him. There was no way around and it was a long way up. The dune was also very steep and Bakura's feet weren't able to hold him up in order to climb. He had the degrade himself and climb up the dune like a child. He thanked the gods that the Pharaoh wasn't around to see this. He'd already cried in front of the man, he didn't want to lose what was left of his dignity. The sand was tightly packed, so Bakura never lost his bearings all throughout the climb.

Once he got to the tomb, his heart fell into his stomach. In front of him was a beautiful oasis. It was by the far the largest one he'd ever seen. Living most of his life in the scorching desert, he knew how precious this finding was. He slide down the other side of the dune on his back side until his feet hit the bottom, then he ran over to the spring. He got on his knees and cupped his hands as he thrust them into the cool, inviting water. He drank it greedily before examining his area. There oasis was the size of a swimming pool; it would be the perfect hiding place.

"But how am I suppose to breath?" He thought, grimacing. There weren't any plants around he could use as a snorkal and there was no way he could hold his breath long enough to fool Akumu and his shadow monsters. But Bakura was a thief, he'd been in tougher situations before. Without thinking, Bakura dove into the water and swam around, looking for the shallow end. He found it about ten feet from he jumped in. It was so shallow, Bakura was standing. He laid down on his back. The water covered his face, but left enough room for his nose to just barely peek out of the water. It was all he needed, though. He then began to play the game that thieves are best at: The waiting game.

"Ninety-nine…one hundred!" Akumu yelled as he opened his eyes. They had been closed for a while and the sun stung them painfully, but he ignored it. His eyes were drawn down to the sand where he spotted a few foot prints. Most of it had been covered up by the constant of the blowing wind, but it had failed his opponents in the end. He could still see which direction they had gone and he lead his shadow creatures serveal yards away from where they had been. Eventually it came to a point where the three steps of footprints went their seprate ways. Akumu was able to decipher whose footprints were whoms, and the smirk came to him. He turned to White Fang and pointed left.

"Go and fine the Tomb Robber. He's around over there, I can smell him." White Fang brought his chin to the sand, as though he were bowing before his master, and then went to his assigned direction. Akumu looked at the Man-Eater bug and pointed right. "Go that way and get the Pharaoh." The half-man half-bug creature nodded, then got on all fours and scurried like a roach over right. Akumu got on his knees and ran his hands over the smaller set of footprints. He collected a handful of sand and let it slip out of his fingers. He eyed it carefully, as though he were searching for a clue of great importance. Once all the sand was gone, brushed his hands and stood up. To no one he said aloud, "Leave the boy to me." He walked in the direction the footprints lead him.

He wanted to be the one to find the boy, the others he didn't care about. He would gladly let the desert take them both as long as he still got the boy. He didn't know why exactly he wanted Yugi. Akumu knew very well that he had lied when he said he was the boy's yami. The thought that he were somehow connected to the boy in anyway other than through the Pharaoh made Akumu physically ill. Maybe it had to do with betrayal. The Pharaoh had betrayed Akumu, and Akumu had betrayed Bakura. Yugi, however, had not betrayed Akumu. He was as innocent as a newborn baby, and it was that innocence that lead Akumu to Yugi. He wanted to see that innonence destroyed as his was when he realized that the world was unfair. He did not want to force himself on him, but to show the boy how the real world works.

"Then, he can see the world as what it is." Akumu thought bitterly.

White Fang kept his nose to the ground as he followed the Tomb Robber's scent. He was sniffing the ground as he followed the rectched odor. Normally, he wouldn't have given the man a second thought, but Master wanted him. Master said to find him, Master said he needed him to win. A bit of sand flew into White Fang's nose and he sneezed violently. He didn't like being here. His home was the Shadow Realm, where the sun never shined and the climate was cold as ice. This place was the complete opposite. The giant ball of fire in the sky beat down violently on his thick fur and he panting heavily. He needed water. He had told Master that he would be slowed down by the region's weather, but Master did not listen to him because Master never listened to him. The wolf whimpered as he recalled Master's harsh words.

"Are you a creature of the shadows or aren't you?" Akumu had demanded.

"I am, Master." White Fang pleaded. "But shadow creatures aren't meant to leave the realm. We cannot survive the elements of the humans."

"So you wish to disobey your Master?" Akumu said accusingly, salvia flying from his mouth.

White Fang looked up at Akumu straight in the eyes and flinched at the rage he saw. "No, Master. But I-"

"But nothing!" Akumu interrupted. "Will you do as I require of you or do I need to bring in corporal punishment?"

White Fang shivered at the suggestion. He remembered the last time he had been punished and it was an experience he wished not to re-live. He gave in, unwillingly. "No, Master. I will do as you ask."

Akumu grinned in satisfaction.

Coming back to the current situation, White Fang stumbled over his feet from exhaustion. Oh, how he wanted nothing but water. He knew there had to be some around here, otherwise how would all the snakes and spiders he'd seen survive? He forced his extremities to go forward, despite the pleas of pain that made. His ears perked up when he realized that the scent he head been following had gotten stronger. The adrenaline flooded into his veins and he ran. A large sand dune came into sight and he walked over and on top of it with great ease, and he saw the oasis. Nothing else mattered at that point. He had found water! Sprinting, he made his way over to the water in record time and threw his head into the liquid. Despite the heat, the water was refreshingly cool and he opened his mouth and gladly let the water. His eyes darted around and saw something odd. It wasn't a fish, but it looked more like a log.

He took his head out of the water and shook it, letting the liquid fly all over onto the sand. He trotted like a horse over to the other side of the pond and saw a small piece of flesh. White Fang knew it was his prey instantly and jumped into the water, landing right on top of Bakura. He heard the man curse and then he heard Master's praising voice in his head.

"You have done well, my pet."

White Fang's tail wagged in joy.

Man-Eater bug scurried along on all fours looking for the Pharaoh. He did not know why Master wanted the Pharaoh so much, he was only following orders. Unlike White Fang, Mad-Eater bug knew better than to question Master's judgement. There was a reason Master wanted to capture these men and Master didn't have to tell them if Master didn't want to. The pincers on his feet made him so quiet, he barely heard himself as he walked. He brought his nose to the air and sniffed, trying to find where his victim had gone off to. There was no where for him to hide, so he must be on the move, Man-Eater bug reasoned. The sun beat down heavily on his back, and the bug realized how much he liked it here. Down in the shadow realm it was always cold and he hated it. Here it was warm and he felt happy. He almost didn't want to capture his prey because then he'd have to go back to the Shadow Realm.

Losing accidentally wasn't an option, though. He could imagine the trouble he'd be in if he lost on purpose. He shook his head, getting the troubling imagine out of his mind. He had to focus on the task at hand if he wanted to win. He clicked his teeth together and listened to the echo sound. It didn't come back in one direction and he made his way in that direction hoping to find Yami over there. Man-Eater bug knew the Pharaoh had upseted his Master and for that his must pay. Man-Eater bug was as loyal as loyal got. He would lay down his life for Master (which wasn't saying much, since the shadow creatures are immortal) but it didn't matter. If he was ever turned mortal, he would gladly die to know his Master would live, even if he had been subdued to the shadows for the past five millennia. Man-Eater bug had lived all his life in the shadows and not once had he ever wondered what life might be like up in the realm of the mortals.

He clicked his lips together, to make sure he was staying on the right track.

He was on the right track, he was sure of it. His eye had caught a flash of movement. The Man-Eater knew he had found his prey.

Yami's legs felt like jelly. He was beyond exausted. He had been running for what felt like days, and was on the verge of dehydration. His mouth was dry and his body couldn't even replenish the saliva needed to keep his tounge moist. His sight was beginning to fail him too. He was seeing double, even if it was double of nothing. The area seemed to be twice as large as it actually was and caused the ex-Pharaoh to stumble repeatedly. The wind blew in his face getting sand into his corneas. He clamped them shut and tried to rub the irritant out. He couldn't produce saliva and he couldn't produce tears. His eyes were a constant burning and he had no way to ease his pain.

He wondered whether Yugi or Bakura had been found yet. Was he the last man standing? He glanced backwards and saw the giant hour glass a horizon away. It was about half-way done and Yami smiled slightly. He had made it half way into the game, he could make another half. But, then he realized how tired he was and how appealing the ground appeared.

"No!" He scolded himself. "You can't lose! Your fate…and Yugi's…depends on it."

Thinking of Yugi, Yami wondered what tortures the boy endured during his time with that monster. Yami only knew him from the memories he witnessed, not on any personal level, but he already knew that Akumu had to have tortured Yugi in someway. Yami forced that ungrateful thought out of his head. He would deal with that when the time came, but now he had to concentrate on winning this game. He stopped briefly and put his hands on his knees, hunched over and breathing heavily. He thought he heard a scuffling noise behind him and turned around quickly. Before he had time to blink, he saw a flash of brown and before he knew it Man-Eater bug was on top of him. He felt a tingling sensation over come him and his eyes were forced closed. When he opened them he saw he was at where he had started. He looked around and saw Man-Eater bug, White Fang, and Bakura.

He was dizzy, but managed to sit up, nonetheless. He looked back up at Bakura.'

"How long have you been here?"

Bakura looked up at the hourglass and shrugged. "I don't know. Half an hour maybe."

Yami rubbed his head while the shadow creatures eyes him carefully. "Where' Yugi?"

"He's still out there somewhere." Bakura said without emotion. Yami assumed the spirit of the ring was mad at being caught first, but he made no intentions to comfort him. He's been in an awkward situation last time, and he was sure he would not want to relive that experience.

"Master wanted to take care of the boy himself." White Fang said dully. Yami turned over to shadow creature and noted the sadness in it's eyes. It was like he didn't want to do what he had done, but was given no choice. The wolf stood up and walked over to the Pharaoh and laid down at his feet. "Master said he and the boy had some unfinished business."

Yami's heart dropped into his stomach. Whatever 'unfinished business' Akumu had with Yugi could be good. Seeing the worry in his prisoner's eyes, White Fang did his best to reassure him. "The boy is very strong. I sensed it. Even Master will have a hard time finding him."

"We can still win?" Yami whispered softly.

"The boy is your only hope." White Fang said proudly.

"We're doomed." Bakura interjected.

**DH: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. 7 pages, over 3,500 words. I hope this makes up for not updating often. **

**Next Chapter: We look at Yugi and Akumu. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Dig." Yugi thought as his hands ran through the soft earth. "Dig!" He had been out in the middle of nowhere for God knows how long. He didn't know how much time was left in the game, if any. He didn't know if Yami or Bakura had already been found and probably most important, he didn't know where Akumu was. The key to being a good gamer isn't having your own bullet-proof strategy that no one can conquer, it's know your opponents. If Yugi could tell where Akumu was, how far away he was, what direction he was in, Yugi knew he could win this. In the meantime, it was better to be safe than sorry. Yugi deep into the recesses of his memory and did his best to recollect the stories his grandfather used to tell him about the archeological digs he went to in Egypt.

He could picture his grandfather's face and he could hear the elder man's soft, yet stern voice.

"Yugi, the best way to survive in an unfamiliar area is to make use of your surroundings. If you're in the desert, you should dig through the sand. Digging deep enough you can find water, create shelter from the blistering heat, and if need be, hide from enemies. "

Yugi never thought he would ever need to take his Grandfather's advice in that sort of situation, but he beginning to be glad he listened anyways.

He sat up on his knees and admired his work. He dug a hole deep enough for him to lay flat in, hopefully it would be enough to shield him. He got on his hands and knees and crawled into his hiding place. He felt like a solider during World War One, hiding from the enemy in hand-made barracks. Only if he lost this war, he wouldn't lose his life. He would lose his soul.

Akumu looked at the ground beneath him, looking for any signs of where his prey might be. He looked down at his wrist. There was a tiny watch-like hour glass wrapped around the end of the hand. He cursed under his breath. Two-thirds of the time had already passed.

"How that little brat managed to escape me this long…" Akumu growled. He knew that the Pharaoh and Thief had already been captured, and while he was pleased with the swiftness of his minions it would all be for nothing if Yugi squirmed out of his fingers. Akumu continued to stare at the sand and kicked it violently, screaming.

"Arg! Nothing! Nothing! Not a footprint, not a hair, NOTHING!" His breaths were ragged and short as he continued to look for Yugi. Akumu hated to give anyone credit for anything. Doing so would be like admitting defeat, and only a fool would admit defeat. The sand began to tremble and rise, soon Akumu made it spread like Noah made the Red Sea spread. His eyes danced in every direction looking for the young boy and came up with the same result as usual: Nothing. Anger flooding through his veins, Akumu's concentration dropped and the sand fell back to the ground. What was supposed to be an easy victory was beginning to become a nuisance. Akumu did not understand how the boy had outlasted him this long. Back in his own soul room, Akumu had seen the weakness the boy possessed. The biggest weakness being his own self-doubt. That enough should have made sure he was the first to be found. Something was motivating Yugi far beyond what Akumu could sense, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Yami.

"Just a little longer…" Yugi coaxed himself as he laid in the cramped ditch. "Just a lil' longer. You can win this." Yugi blinked some sand out of his irritated eyes but did his best to keep quiet. He knew that even the sound of his shallow breathing could help Akumu locate him. He rolled over onto his back and picked some of the dry sand out of his ears. He hoped that Yami or Bakura were still in the game because he didn't think he could win it on his own. He had seen Akumu's powers, he knew what that monster was capable of.

~Flashback~

"I never once cared about you." The apparition spat, the hatred was evident in his voice

Yugi sat on the cold, stone floor with his hands covering his ears. He quivered at the echo of the voice. "I don't believe you." He whispered shakily.

Yami raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it back down. He pouted. "I was only using you to get to live again. You are nothing more than a vessel to me."

Yugi's grip on his ears tightened as he repeated, "I don't believe you." He whispered softer/

Yami was getting frustrated, his face became as red as a tomato. "Your friends are only with you to be with me. They're _my _friends. Not yours."

"I don't believe you!" Yugi shouted as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. He shook his head violently, muttering, "I don't believe you. I don't believe you."

Yugi heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up. The image of Yami had disappeared and in his place stood Akumu. The creature got down onto one knee an looked his prisoner deep in the eye. "Who are you trying to convince?" He asked roughly. "Me? Or yourself?"

Yugi averted his gaze back down to the floor. He kept his ears covered, not wanting to hear the lies Akumu tried to convince Yugi with. But it was no use. He could still hear every word the spirit spat and each syllable was like a hammer in Yugi's ear drums.

"Answer me, dammit!" Akumu said impatiently.

Yugi looked up at his captor, but no words came out his mouth. Akumu's continued to repeat themselves in his head. _Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself? _ Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. Akumu, aggravated, slapped Yugi quickly on the face, knocking the boy to the ground. He then stood up, and left the soul room, leaving Yugi without an answer.

~End Flashback!

Doubt still hung in the back of Yugi's mind. It was an internal war, and neither side would ever win.

_Maybe Yami doesn't care about me._

Nonsense. Yami loves you!

_Bakura only uses Ryou as a vessel. Yami probably only sees me as a host._

You've seen Yami tell everyone how strong you are!

_Lies, he tells them lies._

Why don't you believe in yourself like Yami believes in you?

_Because I will never be as strong or as confident as Yami._

The argument always ended there, although there was never a winner. Yugi wanted to believe that he could one day be as strong as the spirit of the puzzle, but the realistic part of him told him there was just no possible way.

Yugi sighed, then turned back onto his side. His ear on the sand, he could hear the sounds of the animals around him: the slithering of a snake, the hopping of jackrabbit, and the sound of footsteps. Yugi sat up. "Footsteps." He whispered. He looked off to the horizon. Akumu was coming.

"Where are you, you little pest?" Akumu whispered to himself. He had been searching for hours and time was almost out. He was just about to waste valuable energy and transport himself into the boy's soul room (which would be a waste of valuable time and energy) when he saw it. A flash of red, yellow, and black.

Akumu smiled. "Found you." He dashed over to the direction his prey was in and was only a few yards away in mere seconds. The boy was swinging his arms like pendulums, trying to go faster, but his tired body would have none of it.

"Soon his body will wear out and I can touch him, winning this game." Akumu thought. He looked down at the legs of his prey and concentrated. He imagined a rope around those skinny ankles and was pleased when he heard a yelp coming from the boy. Yugi was on the ground pulling at his immobile legs. Akumu, wanting to savor this moment, took his precious time approaching the boy. Panicking, Yugi scooped up some sand in his hands and when Akumu came close enough, blew on it, sending sand into the predator's eyes.

His concentration broken, Yugi's legs were freed and he took no time in getting back on them.

"Why you little," Akumu said chasing the boy. Yugi continued to run, picking up rocks and occasionally tossing them at his opponent.

Akumu dodged them and looked back at how much time was left: only a minute.

Akumu began to spew vulgarities left and right, not paying attention to where he was going until.._smack! _ He had run right into a cactus. Cursing even harsher, he pulled the thorns out his skin while he chased after Yugi. He imagined the boy in excruciating pain.

Yugi fell to the ground, screaming. He felt as if he were on fire. He pulled at his hair and voices echoed in his head.

_I never once cared about you. You are only a vessel to me._

Fight it.

Yugi's eyes opened.

Fight it.'

The voice repeated.

He doesn't have to control you. Fight it!

Akumu was only a few feet away.

FIGHT IT!

Yugi ignored the pain and jumped up onto his feet. Akumu, surprised by this action, sped up. Yugi was only ahead by a few feet and Akumu jumped, pinning the boy down on his back. He checked the time again and his heart dropped into his stomach. Time was up. Yugi had won.

Shocked, Akumu didn't realize he and Yugi had been teleported back to the starting point.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted and ran over and pulled Akumu off his friend. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi sat up and threw his arms around Yami, into a tight hug. "Never better." He replied.

Akumu sat on the ground in shock. He had lost. He never lost. But, he had lost. White Fang had come up to his Master and nudged him with his nose.

Akumu smacked the wolf across the face. "Go away, mutt." White Fang whimpered and back off. Akumu stood up and pulled the two men apart. He grabbed Yugi by the collar of the shirit.

"If I go to the Shadow Realm, you go with me." Akumu felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Bakura's fist coming at him full-speed. Akumu fell to the soft earth and Yugi got away unharmed.

White Fan came forward. "I think it's time we go."

"I think so too." Bakura spat angrily.

Man-Eater bug came forward and grabbed Akumu by the collar. The three creatures were surrounded by a dark mist and they went back to where they belonged.

Yugi was suddenly over-come with a sudden sense of tiredness. He fell to the ground and was conscious long enough to hear Yami call his name in concern.

**One more chapter left!**

**Sage: Took you long enough.**

**What with school and personal life, it's amazing I made it this far this soon.**

**Sage: I suppose so.**

**Now I have a question for you, the readers. Akumu's made a bigger impression than I thought, being my first OC. Would you like to see him in other stories? **

**Sage: *mouthing* Say no! Say no!**

**And whatever you do, give me an honest opinion; don't do what Sage says just because Sage said it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short, I know. But it's the end. And it's as long as it needs to be.**

The End. Two little words that mean so much. It can mean the beginning of something new, or it can just be the end. There's nothing complicated about that concept, not at all. But sometimes it's just hard to accept certain things, whether they be truths, or gifts, some things don't just feel right.

The trio had that kind of experience when they stood in Ishizu's back room of the museum that last time. Though quite shaken, Yugi was fine after his fight with Akumu. Exhaustion, and finally being freed, lead to him losing his wits. None of that mattered to any of them now. All that weighed down on their shoulders was: how on earth would they get out of this mess? Being back in the familiar back room, the familiar carpet, the smell of sand, only reminded Yami of their predicament. The Egyptian woman sat on the couch with her legs crossed and her head held high. She bore a royal appearance, something Yami never saw in her.

Being in the room, Yami found the words to say. "Can you fix us?"

Ishizu was quiet, unresponsive. She averted her gaze for moment, and then met Yami's.

"The magic used to separate you was incredibly dark. The darkest I've ever seen. And, it was not Shadow Magic, so no Millennium Item can reverse the damage that has been done. Not to mention that Akumu had over five millennia to practice his telekinesis. That is well beyond long enough to master the rare ability."

Silence hung over them like a blanket. None of them could believe what they had heard. They were stuck like this.

"So, you can't fix us?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu shook her head. Yugi felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was nothing at all that could be done to fix them. They had been to hell and back, only to discover that they couldn't go back to normal anyways.

"I'm sorry." Ishizu said.

"It's not your fault." Yugi said quietly, though he felt a lump in his throat rise. He looked over at Bakura, who had been utterly quiet throughout the entire get-together. It was like the fact that he and Ryou being separated forever would not affect him in the least. It was almost as if he wanted this outcome, and that fact did not surprise Yugi. Maybe it was what Bakura wanted, and maybe, Ryou's safety kept in mind, it was best for Ryou too. No one knew how to break the ice now. There was just nothing to say. This was their life now and they would have to learn to accept that. Whether or not they liked it, it was what fate had dealt them. They had gone to the Shadow Realm and back, they could handle anything life decided he would throw at Yugi and Yami.

The bond between them went deeper than that of friends, or of brothers. The bond they shared was indescribable; no words could even come close to how they felt for one another. A reason they had the bond they did was because they shared a body. They shared pain, they shared happiness, they shared fear, and they also shared love and devotion, and something else. Something that kept them alive for as long as it did, something their adversaries in the past could not even begin to comprehend: friendship. Yes, it's the cliché everyone knows, but it is true. Their friendship is what kept them alive through even the darkest of times, and what made the evil-free days such a blessing.

Even without the Shadow Realm, they boys lived in dark, cruel days. People draw further away from their God and slowly lose their sense of compassion. They develop their selfish habits and decide that they are better than everyone else just because they own a Porsche or because they don't have to work on the weekends. In a world as cruel as this, it becomes easy to attach yourself so avidly to something as simple as friendship. But, it's like your life raft in the harshest waves. It protects you from the dangers of the World, and it asks for nothing in return.

Yami thanked Ishizu for her time and he and Yugi exited the building.

Together or apart, they would continue their lives together, and nothing would get in their way.

**As I look back just six months from now, when I first joined Fanfiction, I'm surprised at the strides I've made. My stories have gotten longer and become more realistic, they actually have reasonable plots, and aren't full of clichés, or are just a load of crap. I sit back and wonder how I got so far so quickly, and the answer hit me.**

**The reason I've come so far along, is because of my Reviewers. Even when I wanted to tear my hair out, my stories were so awful, you guys encouraged me not to stop trying. You said that my stories were some of the best out there. Weather you really meant what you said, or you simply just didn't want to hurt my feelings, I appreciate it nonetheless. For those of you new to Fanfiction, I'm going to say it straight out. There is no magic elixir that makes you a wonderful author overnight. It takes dedication and practice. And no matter what, your first story will always suck. But don't let that stop you from pursuing your writing career. None of us get paid for our work here. We write mainly for ourselves, sometimes for our readers. Don't let someone's cruel words bring you down, because if you do, then they win. Don't let them win.**

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**DarkHeartInTheSky. **


End file.
